For the Highest Bidder
by MooLoon
Summary: AU. When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love. In the Clubs of Malibu, tells the story of the prostitute and the man who fell in love...with her.
1. Silk

**Disclamier: I don't own Miley Stewart/Hannah Montanna or any of the characters from that show Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own any of the Jonas or as in this story Janos Brothers. Please don't sue! The synopsis is from "El Tango De Roxanne" by the Moulin Rouge. The song is "I've got a crush on you**" **is by Linda Ronstadt. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think?**

_

* * *

_

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

The sound of her heart echoed throughout the silence of the dressing room. Long artificial eyelashes brushed gently against her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes. Intense blue eyes stared back at her, darkened by dark eyeliner and red eye shadow. The reflection in the mirror showed a young woman, her bright red lipstick contrasted against her pale milky skin making her look like a porcelain doll. The light surrounding the mirror was reflected in her eyes. Her lips naturally looked puckered, like they were waiting to be kissed.

_Ba-Bump Ba- Bump Ba-Bump_

"Silk, your up let's go" a muffled voice called breaking through the fog that clouded her mind.

Silk turned her head towards the door only to see it shut. Silk turned back towards the mirror her loose long dark brown curly hair, reaching just below her ass, slid over her shoulder. Giving herself one final look over, she got up from her chair. She moved towards the stage like she was in a trance; the sound of her high heels didn't even make it through her hazy mind. The red strapless silk dress clung to her body, fanning out around her knees. The loose material at the bottom shifting across her bare legs with each step she took.

_Ba-Bump Ba- Bump Ba-Bump_

When she reached the stage, the curtains where still closed and the microphone set at the bright red marker in the forefront of the stage. She stood on her marker facing the microphone, and then she lowered her head. Her hair moved to conceal the right side of her face. Since her hair had so much hairspray she wasn't worried that it would get messed up. She wet her lips and closed her eyes. Her hand momentarily reached up to touch the golden locket that she wore around her neck, suspended by a thin golden chain. The curtains were pulled back, revealing Silk to the audience.

She raised her head while beginning to sing, allowing her hair to move off her face

_How glad the many millions  
Of Toms and Dicks and Williams_

She slowly opened her dazzling blue eyes, looking out and seeing only blackness.

_Would be  
To capture me_

_But you had such persistence  
You wore down my resistance  
I fell  
And it was swell_

Her left hand moved up to grasp the microphone, her lips barley touching the mic.

_You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo  
How I won you I will never never know  
It's not that you're attractive_

She paused in singing, sliding her right hand down her stomach to her thigh.

_But oh my heart grew active  
When you came into view_

_I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh  
I never had the least notion  
That I could fall with so much emotion_

_Could you coo  
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share  
The world will pardon my mush_

_Cause I've got a crush, my baby,_

Silk lifted her right hand raising it to her lips, and blew the darkness a kiss

_on you_

_Could you coo  
Could you care  
For a cunning cottage we could share  
The world will pardon my mush  
Cause I have got a crush, My baby_

_on_

Silk raised her right arm pointing out into the darkness.

_You._

She lowered her arm, and head and closed her eyes. Suddenly a loud clapping broke her out of her own little world. She blinked once and winced as the spotlight was shone on her. Every male eye in the place was stuck on her. The club was packed, all the tables were full and most men had to stand up in the back as to not block the view. Silk nodded her head towards the crowd, and took her exit off the stage to the left.

As she hurried off the stage the bidding began, she never stayed to know who the winner was, they would come to her dressing room soon enough. She passed Destiny, getting ready to begin her act. Destiny was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit that showed way too much of her body. It was just a normal night at _The Succubus. _The backstage was like any theatre; crowed, and each act trying to stand out.

_We are actors. That's what we do every night, we act._

Silk slowly walked back to her dressing room, her red high heels making a loud clanking noise with each step she took. It was music to her ears, each beat sounding clearly throughout all the chaos around her. Most of the strippers she passed sneered at her, all resenting her for who she is: Ronnie's favorite. Ronnie was the owner of _The Succubus; _he was also the most known pimp in the district of Malibu. He was never seen without a blackberry to his ear, making arrangements for his girls.

_I didn't ask to be his favorite, I didn't ask for any of this. Just dealt a bad hand. _

Finally Silk reached her dressing room. She opened her door and slammed it behind her, keeping her back against the door with her eyes closed. She sighed. _I did it again_

" You did it again," a soft feminine voice spoke somewhere in the room.

Silk snapped her eyes open and turned her head towards the voice. Sitting at her dresser, was her good friend Buttercup. Buttercup was so named because of her light blonde hair, which reached her mid-back, and her shining baby blue eyes. She had a silly smile on her face, like she knew a secret.

Silk was the one who brought B.C to _The Succubus_, after she found B.C on a park bench, sleeping_. Just like Destiny found me at that very spot two years ago_.

" Get out of my chair," Silk said jokingly walking towards B.C.

Silk's dressing room was pretty small. There was a white vanity dresser that had a large mirror attached, and a white wooded Chippendale style chair with white leather seating, that she called her beauty station. Theywere positioned straight ahead so she could see who was coming in the door. On her left were a small black leather sofa, and a small black coffee table. On her right was a black wooden armoire, where all the dresses for her show hung; it took up most of the room. On her dresser, all her makeup was laid out; her blush, her eyeliner, eye shadow and her famous red lipstick. A vase of red roses stood next to her makeup, making the room smell of roses: her favorite aroma.

B.C stood up allowing Silk to sit down at her vanity beauty station. She then moved to the sofa and plopped down, fixing her skirt when she was seated. Silk gazed at B.C through the mirror. B.C was only a stripper. Her wardrobe always consisted of leather. At the moment, B.C had on a black leather halter-top and a black mini skirt that covered only down pass her cheeks.

" So...I thought you said you were going to work on spacing out," B.C said tilting her head to the right and looking at Silk. Her blonde hair moved off her shoulder and hung there, shining golden in the light.

" I didn't space out...I just…I...I just don't know how to explain it. It's like when I know I have to sing...everything else just fades away…and all I focus on is the song."

" Silk, listen to me. If I had half the talent that you do, I wouldn't be singing in this shit hole," B.C encouraged scooting to sit at the very edge of her seat.

" You've been here seven months. You should know by now it doesn't work that way."

"Have you at least tried?" B.C questioned.

Silk shook her head, staring at the reflection of B.C in the mirror. _I remember a time when I still had her innocence, her passion. That was a long time ago, when I had a family, when I was Miley Stewart a regular fourteen-year-old girl, with no care in the world._ Silk's face hardened. _Those memories I've tried to forget, what's the use in remembering people who don't exist anymore, all it causes is pain_. Silk reached up and unclasped her necklace, staring at the MS engraved on the top. _It's how you get by in this business; you become somebody else. You become immune to the pain after awhile_. She glanced back at the mirror to see B.C staring at her waiting for her response._ Soon she will lose that innocence. Soon it won't matter to her anymore. Her silly smile will be gone. _The moment that Destiny brought Silk to meet Ronnie there was a gleam in his eye, one she didn't quite understand at first, but later learned what it meant. Lately she's noticed the same look in his eye when he glances at B.C.

Silk cleared her throat. "There was a time in the beginning that I tried. After a while I learned that it didn't matter. When we signed our contracts, we signed in our blood." She looked B.C straight in the eye, hoping that B.C would understand her message. B.C looked back at her with a thoughtful expression.

The knock at the door broke the staring contest between the two girls.

"Your highest bidder is here…time for me to leave." B.C said getting up off the sofa slowly and walking towards the door. Silk quickly reapplied her lipstick, rubbing her lips together.

"Hey" Silk called out to B.C stopping her before she opened the door.

B.C paused but didn't turn around waiting for whatever Silk had to say.

"You do have more talent then you realize, and one day you're going to shine. I just hope I am there to see it."

B.C nodded, and then opened the door allowing the winner inside the dressing room; she sidestepped him and left out the door.

Jake Ryan walked his way toward Silk. _I should have known. _She turned her body in her seat so she was facing him. " How is it you always win?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I'm just...richer" he said with a smirk. " Are you ready to go?" he questioned leaning down to kiss her cheek. Silk leaned away so that his kiss hit her ear instead.

"I'm ready," she said grabbing her make-up and locket and stuffing them in her small silver purse. She rose from the chair and followed Jake Ryan out the door.

**

* * *

****Okay so that's chapter one….what do you think? Please review and let me know. So Silk Miley Stewart. I thought of this story as I watched Moulin Rouge for the fiftieth time. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. The Man of Your Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brother or in this story the Janos Brothers. Please don't sue. Thank you for those who have reviewed**.

* * *

The glow from the moon filled the hotel room, the only source of light, allowing Silk to see everything perfectly. She slipped off the side of the bed slowly as to not make a sound. The only noise heard in the hotel room was the snoring from the occupant still lying in bed. Her only source of light guided Silk to her discarded dress lying on the floor. She silently slipped it on. Since all of her dresses were silk, she usually wore no undergarments, it made it easier for her to get in and out of her dresses.

Once her dress was zipped up, she went in search for her shoes. Finding them quickly, since they had been left next to the bedroom door, she slipped them on. She reached for the cloak that Jake had given to her as a present that night, hanging from the chair next to the bed. The cloak was made out of black velvet with a silk ruby red lining, which flowed down to her ankles. A sliver clasp made sure the cloak didn't fall off; it was beautiful. It looked like something out of a medieval era; it even had a hood that would conceal her face. She pulled it around her with the hood down, feeling the silk against her bare shoulders; it warmed her even though she didn't need it since it was a warm night.

Silk grabbed her purse off the chair, only to have it fall from her grasp, spilling her contents on the floor_. Shit_. She got down on her knees picking up her make-up, when she reached her lipstick she quickly replied it to her bare lips, and then shoved it in her purse. She reached for her cell-phone and glanced at the time, it read four a.m. she shoved that in her purse too. She gently picked up her necklace and held it in one hand. Grabbing her purse with the other and getting up, she opened the bedroom door.

"Silk" a sleepily voice muttered from behind her. She turned around towards the voice, only to see Jake Ryan mumble a few more incoherent words, roll over and fall back to sleep. She shook her head, a disgusted look coming over her face. _His obsession with me is getting pathetic. _She turned and walked out the door, leaving the infamous Jake Ryan still asleep.

Closing the door softly behind her she moved down the hall, looking down so that she could put her locket in her purse. Suddenly she was jarred from what she was doing, it took her a second before realizing she had run into somebody. She mumbled a small "sorry" and continued down the hall. She had to keep a low profile for her client's sake, even if people already knew Jake Ryan held the company of prostitutes and other shady characters. She quickly hurried to the elevator and pushed the down button, it was only five floors but going down the stairs in high heels was not her idea of fun.

"Miss?" a young male voice yelled loudly from down the hall, the sounds of his footsteps getting closer. _Shit, hurry up!_ Just then the elevator doors opened and she quickly got in, pushing the close button before the owner of the voice could get any closer. Once the door slid shut she sighed. _That was close. _She pushed the lobby button, and waited for the elevator ride to be over.

Ding!

The elevator doors opened, she looked up ready to step out the elevator. There hanging down, straight into her face, was her locket. She gasped in surprise. She then followed the hand, to the arm, to the body and finally to the face of the young man holding out her locket. He was panting, like he had just run a mile or had just run down five flights of stairs. Her eyes widened. _He didn't! _She stepped out of the elevator before it closed on her, moving into his personal space.

"You dropped this," he said, finally getting his breath back.

"Thank you," She said softly, reaching delicately for her necklace, taking it from his hands.

"I tried to call you but you must not have heard me," he said scratching his head

"Yeah sorry. I didn't hear you," she said sidestepping him making her way towards the exit.

"Really? Cause I think that the whole neighborhood heard me?" he said right behind her, following her out the door.

Silk ignored him, making her way down the street heading towards home. She paused when she heard footsteps behind her. She snapped around to see the boy behind her. " Are you following me?" she questioned giving him a suspicious stare.

He shook his head " No…It…just…just happens I am heading this way too…what a coincidence!"

Silk raised an eyebrow, not convinced. She finally got a good look at him. She doubted that he was going anywhere; he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, plaid pajama pants and flip-flops. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. He looked young. _Appearances can be deceiving_. She was sixteen but with make-up on looked like a twenty year old_._ Even with her high heels on he was an inch taller than her, which means without shoes she would come up to his nose. His dark brown hair was a mess: severe bed hair. Silk's fingers twitched. She had to make a fist, fighting the urge to run her fingers through his hair to straighten it out. It was one of her pet peeves. She couldn't stand messy hair. Finally she looked him straight in the eyes. _Wow_. His eyes were dark. She felt a pull from her chest; it felt like he was pulling her into their depths. For some reason she couldn't look away, she was frozen. Silk mentally slapped herself_ Snap out of it! He's not even handsome._ Finally she managed the strength to look away.

"I highly doubt that," she turned and continued walking.

Silk heard his footsteps quicken before he fell in step with her. She rolled her eyes, turning to look at him with a scowl. "What are you doing?"

"You know this is not a safe place to be walking all alone at four o'clock in the morning, especially for a young woman?" He stated with a nod of his head. Silk couldn't help but stare at him with a bewildered look.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," She said defensively quickening her pace trying to get away from him, only to have him keep in step with her. After a few blocks she finally reached the steps of her apartment building. She rushed up the cement steps, trying to reach the door.

"You know for someone who owes me for saving your locket you sure are ungrateful," he said light-heartedly.

" What!" she turned around on the top step now angry. "Oh so now you want payment, okay!" she moved down to the bottom step where he still stood. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his body against hers. The look on his face was priceless he was beyond shocked. _This is what he wanted right? _"Fine. Is this what you wanted? Come on up to my room and I'll settle my dept with you," she said turning on the charm, speaking seductively.

"I…I didn't mean it like that!" he said nervously, his face now beat red. He removed her hands from his shirt, and took a step back so that there were an a couple more inches between their bodies.

"I was just joking about paying me back. It was just a joke…I'll admit a very bad joke. I am sorry for giving you the wrong message," He took another step back.

"Wait, let me get this straight?" Silk was confused; she looked at him like he had three heads. "_You're_ saying no to _me?"_

"I'm guessing that doesn't happen very often to you, does it?" he questioned with both brows raised. "You know there are guys out there who are just generally nice and don't want anything in return."

"It's a myth," She snapped, still a little unsure about what was happening here_. Have I lost my touch? _Suddenly he laughed. _He has a nice laugh… oh god I've lost my mind too._

"Are you laughing at me? All men are the same, the only kind words they say is when they want something from you."

"Then I guess you haven't meet any _real _men, then?" He gave her a small smile. _He has a nice smile too…God shoot me now!_

"Goodnight" she huffed, turning back around to climb the stairs again.

"Wait!" he called out stopping her in her tracks. Silk turned around to face him, her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows asking him 'what'.

"Your name? What's your name?"

Silk pondered on whether she should say anything, but then again she _did_ owe him for saving her locket. "Silk, and yours?"

" The man of your dreams." He bent into a bow, whispering softly, never taking his eyes off her. He gazed up at her with those dark beautiful eyes.

"I told you my name, now tell me yours" Silk huffed getting angry again, and trying to ignore the pull of his eyes.

"Oh, but you didn't. The name Silk is pretty, don't get me wrong, but I doubt that's your _real_ name. So when you tell me your _real_ name, I'll tell you mine," he said straightening up from his bow.

Silk clenched her teeth. "No deal."

"How about this, if I can guess your name, you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Silk stilled thinking about it. _What's he up to? He's seen the locket so he must know it starts with a 'M'…but there's no way he can guess my name it's too uncommon_. "Fine, but you only get three guesses."

"Okay, Okay…let me think," he cocked his head to the right thinking. "Is your name Michelle?" He said looking straight at her. She smiled and shook her head 'no'. "Humm…is it…Mandy?" he spouted out, pointing a finger and narrowing his eyes at her.

Silk silently laughed _Mandy? Do I look like a Mandy? _She leaned forward and shook her head at him 'no'. A grin coming across her face. _One more guess and he's out of here. _

He then turned around facing the opposite building "Is it…" He turned his head back towards Silk, waiting to see her reaction "Miley?" He smiled mischievously.

Silk's mouth dropped, her eyes widened. _How did he…? It's not possible_ _the only place that… the locket. _"YOU OPENED MY LOCKET!" she screamed.

"Actually when the locket fell, it came open, the little piece of paper fell out. You know the latch almost broke," he said defending himself.

" You cheated! You knew my name all along!" her eyes narrowed at him, becoming furious at the boy in front of her.

"Well you wouldn't have said 'yes' to a date with me otherwise!"

"I will never…" she began before she was cut off.

"Uh uh, a deal's a deal," he said raising his pointer finger in the air.

There was one thing Silk honored above all else and the only thing she had left in this world, and that was her word. "Fine, tomorrow night then" She turned heading towards the door.

"Till tomorrow, meet me here at 8:00pm," He called to her back as she opened the door and slamming it shut behind her. She kept her back to the door, biting her lip trying to keep the silly grin from taking over her face. Suddenly she gasped, straightening up when a thought occurred to her. She fumed silently in her mind. _He didn't tell me his name!_

**

* * *

****Okay, Im a meanie, you won't find out which brother it is until the next chapter, unless you think you already know!! Please review I would love to know your predictions**.


	3. I Got You Now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana or The Jonas Brothers or in this story the Janos Brothers. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"One night?!" said the dark hair Hispanic young woman, turning away from her section of the beauty station, which she shared with all the other strippers, pointing her finger at Silk. Silk sat in her red butterfly chair, with her legs pulled up, waiting for an answer. One part of her secretly hoped the girl in front of her would say 'no', another louder part wanted desperately for her to say 'yes'.

"That's all I am asking for, is just one night" Silk raised both hands up.

"Fine," the dark haired beauty huffed.

"Thanks Destiny, I owe you!" Silk moved to hug Destiny, but then thought against it. They weren't on the best terms. Out of all the other strippers, Silk knew none of them had a voice like Destiny. No one but Destiny could take her place for the night. Before Destiny found Silk, she was the top lady of The Succubus: Ronnie's favorite. After Ronnie signed Silk, Destiny was demoted to just a stripper, sometimes she would be called on, but those times were getting less and less.

Destiny still was looking at Silk suspiciously. "Why do you need me to sing tonight? What's so special that you can't do it yourself?" she questioned cocking her head to the side. " If I didn't know better, with the way your dressed, it looks like you're going out on a date?" She then raised an eyebrow at Silk.

Silk could feel the blush on her cheeks, her face felt hot. She glanced down at what she was wearing. She wore a beautiful white silk Lurex cocktail dress with thin straps that reminded her of summer. The v-top was tighter holding her breasts snugly, then after the black belt across her middle, the dress was came out moving loosely against her legs. It came down a couple inches past her knees. At the moment Silk didn't have any shoes on, she moved her bare feet so they were under her dress. Her hair she had kept down, letting her natural curls take over.

"Date? Me?" she sputtered waving her hand at Destiny as if to wave off the question. "That's…That's ridiculous! How can you even ask me that?"

"Well considering your dressed for a show, but are not performing tonight…I don't know what to think…you tell me?" Destiny replied sitting down in one the stools. She sat there looking Silk over, as if she was trying to uncover something.

"Destiny, seriously when have you ever seen me _without_ make-up on, or in one of my dresses for the show?" Silk said slowly trying to evade Destiny's curious eyes.

"Yeah, I guess…I mean _you _on a _date_? You would probably do or say something stupid and he would go home early," Destiny said haughtily.

Silk frowned; she scrunched her brows and pouted her lips. "What do you mean I'd say something stupid?"

"Come on Silk. You may spend time with guys, but you're not the best at talking to them. The last time one of the new stage hands asked where the bathroom was you told him 'to follow his dick it will lead him in the right place' and then you walked away. You have to admit with guys you can be a heartless bitch."

Silk had to agree. "That's true." _What if I do say something stupid…why do I care?! _Silk threw her hands in the air; her head tilting back to look at the ceiling. Silk slowly raised her head back to study Destiny who had turned back to the mirror, fixing her hair. There was only one word to describe Destiny: gorgeous. She was petite, with long dark naturally wavy hair. Her eyes were also dark, her features delicate. _It's funny that here, she is Destiny, when her real name fits her so much better… Mikayla. Both beautiful and exotic._ We don't call each other by our real names; it's a rule within the club. Break it and there are some heavy consequences.

Silk reached up unhooking the heart shape locket around her neck. She brought it down in her hands to study it. She smoothed her fingers of the M.S. Her father had given her the locket to her for her sixth birthday, back then it was really big to wear around her neck; it stood out like a sore thumb. Silk carefully opened the locket; inside laid a small white strip of paper, no bigger than a fortune from a fortune cookie. On it her name was scribbled. In the beginning, when she was given the name Silk, she had written down her real name and put it inside the locket. So that when she needed it she could go back and remember who she was. It's been almost a year since she last opened the locket. Behind the piece of paper, were two pictures. On one side was a picture of her parents, on the other side was a picture of her brother. Silk quickly snapped the locket shut, and brought it up to clasp it back around her neck.

Silk turned her attention back to Destiny who had gotten up from her stool and walked over to the CD Rack. She picked up two CD cases and walked back towards Silk.

Destiny held both CD cases in one hand, while her other hand reached out to push some of her hair behind her ears. "Okay, have fun tonight doing whatever your doing, I got it covered here."

Silk nodded her head her eyes scanning Destiny to make sure she looked okay to go out on stage. Silk briefly glanced at the CDs in Destiny's hand, then moved down to Destiny's shoes. _Wait a minute_. Silk raised her eyes back to the two cases that Destiny held in her hands.

"What CD is that?" Silk questioned pointing a finger to the golden covered case with a picture of three boys on it. She straightened up in her seat, moving her feet to the floor.

"What? These?" Destiny said, holding the CDs up, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, can I see them?" Silk pleaded, reaching a hand out for them. Destiny shrugged and handed them to her. Silk studied both CDs carefully her eyes moving over the covers slowly. _It's him! _There he was standing there with two other boys. "The Janos Brothers?" she whispered softly.

"Please tell me you've heard of them! They are like the best group in the galaxy," Destiny gushed, sitting back down to look at the cover too. Silk looked up surprised raising an eyebrow at Destiny's excitement. _Galaxy?_ Destiny noticing Silk expression blushed.

"No, I haven't heard of them." Suddenly an idea struck Silk "What's their names?" Silk asked slyly.

"Well that one is…." Destiny said pointing one of the boys with wild curly hair. "Nick," she finished in a dreamy sigh. Silk looked at her, Destiny expression had just gone soft like she was in a daydream.

"Careful Destiny, if I didn't know any better I would say you were in love with him?" Silk chided playfully. Destiny's smile dropped, her eyes narrowing at Silk. Destiny and Silk were so caught up in their heated stare they didn't notice when B.C entered the room.

"Ooh…Who's that?" B.C interrupted giddily, her gaze focused on the picture of the boy on the other side _my_ pest. B.C gazed hungrily at him like he was as hot fudge Sunday

"That's…" Destiny started but was interrupted by Silk.

"Look, just tell me who _he_ is?" Silk said pointing her finger at the boy she meet the other night, and with whom in about an hour she would be going to dinner with.

"That's Kevin," Destiny said snappishly.

Silk couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face_. I got you now Kevin Janos._

**

* * *

****Okay so now you know who he is. I made this chapter shorter so that the next chapter would be the date! It might take me awhile because midterms are next week, so bare with me. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.**


	4. The Forbidden Corner

**Disclaimer: Hey all, sorry about the wait. I had midterms and now I have a couple of papers due. I don't own Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana or the Jonas brothers (or in this case Janos brothers). Please don't sue!!…I got nothing.**

* * *

Silk glanced down at her phone for the fifth time that night. She sat on the front steps of her apartment building. The glow from her phone showed 8:20 p.m. _Why am I still sitting here like an idiot? Face it Silk, your first date just stood you up. _Silk ran her fingers through her hair. The cool night air brushed against her bare legs making her shiver.

She glanced down the darkened street one more time. She sighed and stood up grabbing her purse beside her. _Asshole._ She placed her phone back into her purse and walked toward the apartment door. She reached out for the doorknob

"G…Going…S…Somewhere?" an out of breath voice asked behind her.

Silk couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She quickly wiped the smile off her face before turning around.

" Yeah, I was going back into your dreams," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

Kevin was bent over heaving, trying to get his breathe back, his gaze intently fixed on her face. He laughed straightening up and copied her posture. The man that stood in front of her looked nothing like the boy she met the other night. He had on a white-collared shirt with a black vest overtop, a pair of black skinny jeans and on his feet were a pair of black shiny dress shoes. Around his neck was some sort of black and white bandana.

What really caught Silk's eye was that his hair was straightened and had a sort of a spike to it. She could tell that he had put some thought into what he was wearing. The only thing that hadn't changed were his eyes, staring, studying her as she was studying him. She could feel his gaze down to her bones.

She coughed, raising a fist up to her mouth; her face felt hot. She moved her arms, putting them behind her back and switched her gaze to the ground, appearing as though it were more interesting.

"Are you hungry?"

She jumped, sharply lifting her eyes to him. The question had come out of nowhere, startling her. Now her cheeks really were red. He stood there with a smile on his face, chuckling at her. _He's laughing at me! _She narrowed her eyes at him and stomped down the steps until she was beside him

"Lets get this over with." She swung her purse onto her shoulder and walked past him. Silk started down the street to her left, back towards the hotel.

"Um..." He called out, causing her to stop abruptly in her tracks. She swung around to face him giving him a 'what' look.

"The restaurant is this way," he said snickering, pointing in the opposite direction.

Silk stood there for a second, then reluctantly walked back to him until they were standing in front of each other.

"Lead the way," She said rudely waving her hand in front of her.

He started forward.

"I always say ladies first," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" He turned to look at her.

She gave him the biggest smile she could muster, a smile that said 'I am innocent'. "Nothing," She lied, clenching her teeth together.

He raised an eyebrow, not convinced. They rounded the corner and a bright neon sign came into view. _The Forbidden Corner._

"You have got to be kidding me!" Silk blurted out.

" What? You don't like this restaurant?" Kevin asked glancing at the restaurant and then back at her with his eyebrows scrunched.

" No, it's not that. It's just…It's just a really fancy restaurant," Silk said biting her lip. She looked down at what she was wearing. " I don't think I am dressed to go in," she lied.

"You look amazing. If they don't let you in, then it would be a crime against beauty," Kevin said whispery.

Silk's head jerked up, staring at him with widened eyes. _What planet is he from? _

He smiled at her expression. "Come on, dinner awaits." He briefly placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her forward. When he removed his hand Silk could still feel the heat of his hand on her back remain, like it had burned her.

Silk reached the door first about to open it, when Kevin seemed to appear of out nowhere and beat her to it. He then opened it wide for her to enter first. Silk hesitated at first, wondering what was going on. _Men don't act this way…he must be a very strange one._ Finally she moved, stepping through the door. It was just as Silk imagined it would be: beautiful. There was some sort of soft music playing in the background. All the tables had white cloths and wine glasses on them; the waiters were wearing ties and carrying the food on trays with one hand. _Toto, I don't think I am in Kansas anymore._

"Can I help you?" a snooty voice asked knocking Silk out of her daze. She turned her head to see an old guy in a tux standing by a podium. Kevin had just stepped beside her, giving the man a small smile.

"Yes I have a reservation for 'Gray'."

"Let me check," the man said before looking down on a piece of paper. He kept looking up, glancing at Silk. Silk wasn't stupid. He surmised that this man knew who she was or what she was. "Aw, yes, Gray. Right this way," he said grabbing two menus and started forward. Silk and Kevin followed the man to a table close to the back. Silk was taking every thing in, she noticed that almost every table was full. Finally, they reached their table. It was a small set table for two. _Wow, I hope I don't have to go to the bathroom or otherwise I might need a map to get back!_

Before Silk could even think, Kevin was there pulling out the closet chair. Silk looked at him with a confused expression and moved to the other chair. She pulled it out and sat down. Kevin, confused, slowly moved around his chair and sat down. The man in the tux handed Kevin the menu and then turned to Silk. It was hard not the notice the sneer on his face as he handed her, her menu. _He better not spit in my food. _Silk sneered back, jerking the menu from his hand.

"Enjoy your dinner," The man in the tux said before he left the two alone.

Silk opened the menu, looking at what the food the restaurant had to offer. She glanced over at the price menu. " HOLY SHIT!" she screamed.

The whole restaurant had gone quiet; every head was turned to their table. Silk glanced around nervously. "These are some comfy chairs," she said out loud, loud enough so that her voice would carry. Everybody in the restaurant turned back to their dinner. Silk then turned her gaze on Kevin hoping to God she didn't just mess everything up. Kevin had his head on the table, his body shaking. She could hear little noises coming from him, like he couldn't breathe.

"Um… are you okay?" she asked hesitantly craning her head to see his face. Kevin straightened up, raising his head to face her. She gasped, there were tears running down his face. _Great I made him cry, way to go Silk. Destiny was right, I did something stupid. _Suddenly, a snort escaped his mouth, followed by his face contorting, looking like he was holding back a laugh. _He's laughing! _Suddenly, he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA, " he threw back his head, holding on to his stomach. More tears spilled down his face.

Silk chuckled at the sight, a smile coming across her face. She couldn't help it, soon she too was laughing. The laughter went on for what seemed like ages. Kevin was the first to calm down, taking deep breathes to control his laughter. He picked up the cloth napkin and wiped his eyes and face. Silk shook her head still chuckling. _I haven't laughed like that in…_ her smile dropped…._in a long time_. She glanced back at Kevin to see him watching her.

Suddenly a waiter came up to their table. "How may I be of service tonight?"

"Yes, I'll have the steak well done with scallop potatoes and cooked carrots, oh and a glass of ginerale would be fine," Kevin handed back the menu once he was finished ordering.

Silk looked at the waiter. "I'll have the same, but make my steak medium rare," she smiled as she handed back the menu. The waiter nodded and took his leave. Once he was gone, Kevin turned his full attention back to Silk.

"So, I want to know more about the infamous Miley," He said leaning his elbows on the table and raising both eyebrows.

"DON'T call me that! Miley no longer exists. She died a long time ago. The name is Silk!" Silk replied dangerously. Her eyes glared at him from across the table.

His face changed, his brows scrunched together, and a worried expression crossed his face.

" Fine….Silk. I want to know more about Silk."

His eyes searched my face, like he was trying to piece together a puzzle or something. "There's nothing else to say," she shrugged. All of a sudden a sinister smile crossed her face. "Well, there is one thing that you don't know about me."

"What's that?" He questioned.

"How old do you think I am?" she said raising an eyebrow, her smile still in place.

"Well… you look about 20?" he said resting his chin in his hand, studying her again.

She leaned forward, watching his face intently, wanting to see his reaction.

"Really? 20? Wow, make-up really does wonder for a girl of 16."

Kevin froze, his smile disappearing. He searched her face to see if she was kidding. Silk just sat there staring back at him, her face hard as stone to read. He must have gotten his answer because he leaned back in his chair, glancing up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. His hands rested nervously on his legs.

He sighed, lowering his head to look at her again. "Then I guess this is where we stop."

Silk not expecting that answer, frowned. She hoped the disappointment she felt didn't show on her face.

"You mean the date is over?" she managed to sputter out, fighting hard to keep her face blank.

* * *

**Okay …I am a meanie…I know!! Stay tune for the rest, hopefully it will be up soon! Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next?**


	5. Oh Man of Mystery

**Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own Miley Stewart or Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers A.K.A is this story it's the Janos Brothers. Can't wait for thanksgiving. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Preview of last chapter:

He sighed, lowering his head to look at her again. "Then I guess this is where we stop."

Silk not expecting that answer, frowned. She hoped the disappointment she felt didn't show on her face.

"You mean the date is over?" she managed to sputter out, fighting hard to keep her face blank.

Silk sat there waiting for an answer, everything thing around her seemed to stop. Kevin leaned forward his elbows resting on the table, a serious expression on his face.

"Actually…" he started to say, his face changing into a smirk " I was talking about this; dinner, hanging out, and talking. That's where we stop…nothing else" His smile dimming just a little, at the last part, before returning in full force "You know for a moment there… I could have sworn you were disappointed".

Silk snorted glancing away " Disappointed? I think you were mistaking it for happiness! For a small second there I was almost free of you," she said tartly glancing back at him.

Kevin just smiled at her, causing her legs to turn to jelly. _Thank god I am sitting down, that would have given him ammo. _She stared at him _Wait!_ She glanced at his face. _He has sideburns!…how could I not have noticed that before! _His sideburns were long, reaching past his ears and stopping just above his jaw line. _It suits him! _

Suddenly she noticed that the smirk on his face had grown bigger. Her face went hot. She had been openly staring at him for a good two minutes. She cleared her throat

" So, oh man of mystery, tell me a little about yourself, any…sisters or brothers?" she asked innocently.

Kevin laughed raising a hand to rub the back of his neck " Yeah… I have three brothers".

" Three? Really?" she said surprise _I knew about the two but not about the third brother._

" Yeah. I am the oldest…that's 21 if you're wondering"

Silk just gave him a sassy smile and waved her hand for him to continue.

" I have a brother whose 16, his name is Nick. Joe is 18 and Frankie is 8 years old"

" And are _they _as annoying as you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

" Sometimes. Seriously though they are nothing like me…Nick is very mature for his age, out of the four of us he's the leader. When around other people he doesn't talk much but when he does he has a lot to say".

The waiter interrupted bringing both of them their dinners. The ginger ale was in a champagne style bottle in a bucket of ice. The waiter then popped the cork from the bottle, and poured both a glass of ginger ale. They simultaneously smiled and thanked the waiter. Once the waiter had left the two alone, Silk picked up her glass and took a sip. She then gently placed it back on the table when Kevin started to speak again.

"My brother Joe on the other hand is the complete opposite. He's the jokester of the family. He's hilarious. But he has a big heart. And Frankie…well Frankie is mixture of Joe with his funniness and Nick with his serious drive". She couldn't help but notice how a softer look came over his face when he started talking about his family

Silk took a bite of her steak, closing her eyes immediately savoring the taste. _This is the best steak I have ever had. Correction this is the most expensive steak I have ever_ _had. _After swallowing she focused back on Kevin who had also taken a bite of his food.

"So…your brothers, how do they feel about you going out with a prostitute?" she said taking another bite of her food.

Kevin froze in mid chew, choking a little on his food. He quickly grasped the glass of ginger ale, taking a sip to wash the food down. When finally composed he looked up at her beneath his lashes, looking nervous

"Um…Well" he started shifting in his seat " Um...I didn't exactly tell them about tonight"

Silk raised an eyebrow in curiosity " You didn't tell them?" she said trying to keep a straight face.

Kevin looked guilty " I sort of …had to…sneak out without them knowing…that's why I was late, they barged into my room at the last moment and started asking questions. I literally had to push them out"

Kevin looked down at his lap, then switching his gaze back up at her with innocent eyes. _Oh no not the puppy dog look!_

" I am sorry, I should have told them…I don't know why I didn't".

" Really? Cause I can pretty much guess why" Silk replied in an 'I told you so' manner. Silk wasn't angry she was intrigued. _I love watching him squirm._

Kevin was still watching from beneath his lashes " I guess… I just didn't want them to stop me from coming tonight…and if I am being honest, I guess I kind of wanted to keep you to myself"

Now Silk was the uncomfortable one " You have a habit of doing that don't you?" she said picking up her fork and moving her potatoes around her plate

" Doing what" he said his guilty face replaced with a confused expression.

Silk looked down at her plate, not hungry anymore " Being honest," she said not looking up. There was silence at the table for a good four minutes. She sighed looking back up at him; his eyes were still focused on her. Now it was her time to squirm.

Silk looked around the restaurant before bringing her gaze back to him. " So…what's with the hair?" she said trying to fill the silence.

Kevin unprepared for the question leaned back in his seat " What?"

" Your hair, what happened to your hair?" she chuckled

" Oh, I …why does it look bad?" he said running his fingers through his hair.

" No" she replied shortly giving him another innocent smile.

" You don't like it" he pouted, " Most people prefer my hair like this"

Silk couldn't help but stare _He's pouting! Because I don't like his hair! Boy this one is a strange one. _" Well I guess I am not like most people…I think the curls suit you". _I just wish I didn't have an insane desire to run my fingers through those curls_. She clenched her teeth, balling her hand into a fist. Dragging her self from her thoughts she realized he had asked her a question, " What?"

" I said, How long have you lived in Malibu?" he repeated, his face slightly red from her last comment.

Silk pondered his question " I got here about two years ago"

He looked surprised " So, where did you live before?"

"Tennessee" she said not even thinking, her eyes widened _Why the hell did I just tell him that!_

" Wow, Tennessee is a long way from here. Why the change?" he asked curiously.

" Does it matter? I just needed a change" her hand automatically reached up, grasping her locket around her neck. His eyes followed her movement.

" So…what's your favorite movie"?

Her eyebrows rose at the abrupt change in topic, she secretly thanked him. " Oh…Um…I would have to say …the Moulin Rouge"

She couldn't help but notice the look of surprise on his face " What?" she snapped

" Nothing" he replied holding his hands up

" Look, I just like the songs in it! Okay!" she said defensively

" What's your favorite song?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

" So... How long have you lived in Malibu?" she questioned switching the topic this time.

Kevin sat there for a few minutes shaking his head at her, a small smile on his face, " I don't, live here I mean. My family is here on vacation for a month"

Silk nodded her head saying nothing, her food laid before her forgotten. Suddenly the waiter popped out of nowhere handing Kevin a black book. Kevin thanked the man and pulled out his card slipping it into the book and handing it back to the waiter. Kevin then returned his attention back to her.

" Did you want dessert?" he asked her as the trolley with desserts passed her.

She glanced at him, her eyes glinting " No, but do you?" she said seductively.

" Hum… I think I want …gummy worms" he said bringing his left hand up to his chin, really thinking about dessert.

Silk shook her head at him, not even trying to hide the smile that appeared on her face _What am I going to do with you? Wait what's that?_ Her eyes were focused on his left hand. On his ring finger was…well a ring. The ring was silver with two metal bands, studded in diamonds. _He's too young to be married, so what's with the ring?_

She must have had a confused expression because Kevin was looking at her funny

" What's wrong" he asked

" Your ring, Are you married or something?" she asked plainly.

" My ring?" he said glancing down at his hands, " oh, my ring, no I'm not married. It's actually a…" he stopped in mid sentence looking up at her. He looked like he was pondering something.

" Actually a what?" she prodded.

" It's actually a purity ring…my brothers and I all have one." He said slowly and unsurely.

" A purity ring? What's that for?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it means that I made a vow to myself and God that I won't have sex before I am married", he explained his face turning red his eye averted.

"BWAHAHAHAH" Silk couldn't help the laugh that burst out. Kevin's head snapped up looking at her. _Of course only I would end up on a date with a guy who's pure as the driven snow._ Silk couldn't stop herself once she started it took a while for her to regain her composure. Finally having her laughter under control, she stole a look at him. He was gone! She searched for him only to see him at the podium collecting his card. Silk quickly got up, grabbing her purse, and speed walked towards him. She caught up with him after he walked through the doors.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh", she said still chuckling at the events of the night.

Kevin spun around, there was hurt in his eyes " It's not funny! This is my religion were talking about, my belief's. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that now would you" he said angry lashing out with words he didn't mean, yet it still hurt her.

" Fine" She said her face becoming hard as stone " Just remember it was you who asked me out…Goodnight and goodbye", She spun heading towards her apartment.

" Wait! I'm sorry! That was uncalled for!" he yelled jogging to catch up with her.

" No, your right I wouldn't know anything about morals and belief's" she snapped keeping her eyes straight ahead.

" I didn't mean it like that! Can we just call us even and forget it?" he pleaded moving around to stop her from walking any further.

Silk stood there staring at him. _I guess I really hurt him with what I said _" Okay…Oh man of mystery" she smirked.

The walk back to the apartment was short _A little too short. _Soon she was walking up her front porch steps, taking her keys from her pocket. She turned around " I would say that I had a good time, but I am not that much of a liar" a smirk playing along her lips

Kevin laughed _It's evil that he has such a nice laugh. _

" Goodnight" she said turning around, placing her hand on the doorknob.

" How about tomorrow night? Here at 8:00pm. There's this carnival in the park that seems like it would be fun"

Silk ignored him opening the door and crossing the threshold, turning so that she could close the door.

" Meet me here tomorrow night 8:00pm" he yelled trying to get her attention.

Silk paused in closing the door, looking straight at him. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, before closing the door all the way " Good night Kevin" leaving a dumbfounded Kevin Janos on her door step.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 5...what did you think? will she show up tomorrow night? please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully ( After I get all my homework, tests,projects done) I will start getting faster with the chapters. Until next time. c-ya**


	6. Round two

****

Disclaimer: Okay so here's the next chapter, hopefully they will start coming faster, depends on if I can type faster. lol. I don't own Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana or the Jonas brothers ( or in this story Janos Brothers). Also the song is 'No one else on earth' by Wynonna Judd

* * *

_What am I doing? _

Silk paced inside her small one bedroom apartment; her red heeled sandals clinking against the hard wood floor. Her off the shoulder polka-dot sundress spun each time she turned, her hands fidgeting against each other. She spun towards the kitchen, and glanced at the time on the microwave.

_7:45pm, Crap! I need to calm down! _

She stopped her pacing, and briskly walked through the living room towards the large fire-escape windows. Her apartment was on the fourth floor of this rundown apartment building. She had been the first to pick out which room she wanted, and when she had seen the view from the fire-escape, she knew this was the one she wanted. Her apartment was small: the kitchen and the living room were connected facing each other. Her bedroom was next to the kitchen and her bathroom was only accessible through her room.

Silk opened the windows to the fire-escape and climbed out, the warm night breeze creasing her arms and legs, causing her knee-high dress to cling against her legs. Her hair danced in the air tickling her face. Tonight, her hair resembled a sea of curls and her lips shimmered with her infamous red lipstick. Her eyes were darkened by eyeliner giving her an Egyptian look, and her eye shadow was a light pink.

Silk looked out. The park was in view already alive with lights from the carnival. From her spot she could see the Ferris wheel reaching up towards the sky. She leaned on the banister, mesmerized by the view of the park lights shining brighter than most of the lights of the city. She sighed.

_Am I really going to do this? Going out with him again?_

It had taken a lot of begging for Destiny to take her place for one more night.

_Might as well, since I'm free tonight_.

With her decision in mind, she straightened from her spot, and turned to make her way back inside. She closed the windows behind her. She walked to the sofa, grabbing her silver purse and then turned toward the mirror that hung on the door. Her black dress was made of silk and covered with white dots. White lace outlined the bottom. Around her waist was a red shiny belt completing the outfit and making her waist look smaller. She gave herself a nod and made her way out the door and down the stairs.

When she reached the main entrance door, she paused taking a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob and pulled open the door. She stepped out into the night the light from the street lamp illuminating the steps, revealing Kevin standing there holding a red rose out in front of him. She closed the door behind her without turning around.

Kevin stood there giving her a once over, his mouth hanging open just a bit. She took this time to look him over as well. He was wearing a white button down shirt that he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, the three top buttons of his shirt was undone. He had on a pair of dark-blue skinny jeans that covered a pair of black cowboy boots. His hair he had left alone, his curls gone wild.

Silk slowly started moving down the steps toward him, his attention was now on her face. Their eyes caught and they were once again trapped in each other's gaze. Once Silk reached the bottom step, Kevin snapped out of his daze and offered the rose he held in his hand to her. She reluctantly reached out and took it, bringing it to her nose and with her eyes closed, she took a deep breath.

_Why oh why, did it have to be a rose…my favorite_.

Silk opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the rose. She broke off the stem careful to leave a just a small portion of stem, and placed it in her hair.

"You look amazing," Kevin said still gazing at her in awe.

Silk smiled stepping beside him. "So, are we going? Or are you just going to stand there all night and stare at me?"

"Lead the way, milady," he said stepping back and waving his arms in front of him. They began to walk towards the park passing the restaurant from the night before. "So… You knew my name all along didn't you?" he pressed turning his head to look at her.

Silk laughed, "Yes"

"Touché… I guess I deserved that, after looking at your locket and all," He said shaking his head. "So you knew who I was from the beginning?"

"I might have seen your mug on a CD case somewhere," she smirked, then turned serious. "Truthfully I didn't know who you were until a …fellow colleague told me about you."

"Wow, and here I thought I had the upper hand…you are full of surprises aren't you," he said knocking into her shoulder with his playfully.

Silk gave him a sinister grin. "You have no idea."

Finally, the park came into view; large groups of people were spread around. _Wow!_ Silk hadn't been to a carnival in over three years. She had forgotten how breathtaking it was. Silk couldn't hide her excitement. Without thinking, she grabbed a hold of Kevin's hand and began to run towards the booths. Electricity shot up her arm, making her heart beat just a little bit faster.

_His hand is warm_.

She didn't turn around to face him because she could feel her face begin to become red.

_Idiot, why did you do that!_

Soon she grew interested by all the different booths that were set up all around her, but still aware of the hand that she still held.

Soon they came upon a booth with a pool under a short diving board. _That's odd._ A gentleman was speaking to the crowd "We need volunteers to do the dunk, anybody brave enough to go?" he questioned, looking out into the crowd.

"She'll do it!" Kevin yelled beside her.

Silk turned to look at whom he was talking about. Her eyes widened. _Why is he pointing at me_!

"NO!" She screamed backing away, stepping out of Kevin's attempt to grab her before she moved.

"Come on, it's just water," he reasoned softly moving slowly towards her

"I don't think so!" she yells turning to run from him. Kevin was right behind her trying to catch her. Suddenly a pair of arms picks her up from behind spinning her around. "Nooo…Kevin no!" she cried, beginning to laugh from the silliness of the situation.

"Okay, I'll do it," he says putting her down.

Silk turned to face him, grabbing her chin a glint coming over her eyes. "You and a pool of water…I like it!"

"Um…NO! That's okay," Kevin refused laughing.

They moved to the next booth that was filled with stuffed animals some extremely large while others were a good squeezable size. Kevin stops and pulls out his wallet bringing out enough money for three balls. The object of the game was to hit the three tins cans that were stacked in a pyramid to win. Kevin stepped up to the start line, aimed and pitched the ball. He missed, he brought the second ball up, took aim and threw the ball, and he missed again. "Aw, man".

Silk walked up to him taking the last ball from him " Stand back and see how's it's really done". She lines the ball up, throws it hitting the cans knocking them down.

Both the attendant and Kevin look impressed. " Maybe it's a good thing I didn't do the dunk tank," Kevin said glancing at the cans.

The attendant turned to Silk " What will it be miss?"

Silk walks up to Kevin and pats him on the shoulder, she turns her head towards the attendant " Give the princess anything she wants" she says walking away from the booth. She walks a good minute by herself before she feels something on the back of her neck, she turns only to have Kevin move in front of her. In his hands is a squeezable stuffed elephant

" His name is George," he said feigning a serious face.

She couldn't help but laugh, grabbing the elephant's trunk, " Hello George".

They continued walking until they came upon a large crowed gathered around a stage, a woman was up on stage singing karaoke off key with a live band.

"Come on" Kevin said suddenly grabbing her hands and moving them towards the front of the stage. The woman on stage finished her song, the audience semi clapped. Kevin jumped up on stage leaving Silk in front of the stage. _What is he up to? _Giving him a suspicious look.

Kevin was talking to the announcer; the announcer nodded and then began to speak " Our next singers are Jason Gray and Silk"

" Oh NO, NO!" she screamed loudly, shaking her head at him.

Kevin grabbed the microphone from the announcer. " Ladies and Gents my partner is a little shy, can I have your help to get her up here? Let's hear it for her?" he yelled. The audience started clapping. Those closest to her prevented her from going anywhere, pushing her towards the stage. She reluctantly climbed the steps to the stage, while familiar music started to play.

_Why this song?_

The announcer came back on stage with a second microphone. " The song is 'No One Else On Earth', if you forget the lyrics just look at the screen to your left." He said pointing to the big TV screen on each side of the stage.

Kevin brought the microphone to his lips, looking around the crowd then he moved his gaze to hers before he began to sing.

_I've been a rock and I got my fences_

_I never let them down_

Silk knew that he was a singer but this was the first time she had actually heard him sing. _Wow, He's amazing! His voice is so smooth, with a bit of rock to it. Just like him._ She continued to listen**. **

_When it comes to love I keep my senses_

_I don't get kicked around_

Kevin stared right at her; his expression was one she couldn't put her finger on. _Why is he staring at me like that!_

_I shivered once, you broke into my soul_

_The damage is done now,_

_I'm out of control, _

Kevin closed his eye briefly before moving the microphone up at a slant.

_HOW DID YOU GET TO ME_

He opened his eyes and turned his attention to the crowd, moving forward to the edge of the stage, like he was singing to the audience. _Then why do I still feel his eyes on me. _

_No one else on earth could ever hurt me_

_Break my heart the way you do_

_No one else on earth was ever worth it_

_No one could love me like _

_No one could love me like you_

Silk walks forward her gaze focused on him, grabbing the mic from his hand. The crowd disappeared and the only thing in her vision was him.

_You can make me want you _

_Anytime you want to_

_Your burning me alive_

She walked past him, then turns towards him, giving him a sneakily smile like she knew a secret he didn't. The look on his face confirmed that he was very surprised at her voice.

_I can't deny you_

_Even when I catch you weaving a weak alibi_

_Cause when the night falls, you make me forget_

_Your love is killing me and it ain't over yet_

Silk copied Kevin's stance, titling the microphone up.

_HOW DID YOU GET TO ME_

_No one else on earth could ever hurt me_

_Break my heart like the way you do_

Silk then turned her attention to the darkness only she could see, singing to an audience that wasn't there, and trying to ignore the man beside her.

_No one else on earth was ever worth it_

_No one could love me like _

_No one could love me like you_

Suddenly the sound of the electric guitar made Silk turn her attention back to Kevin who had taken one of the band's guitars. He played the solo part, while walking forward until he was right beside her. She couldn't look away from him. _What else can this guy do?_

_I shivered once, you broke into my soul_

_The damage is done now, I'm out of control_

_How did you get to me?_

She sung, whispering the last part her eyes still glued to him. He was staring back at her with those deep soulful eyes. A shiver over took her, going down her spine _Why?_

_No one else on earth could ever hurt me_

_Break my heart the way you do_

_No one else on earth was ever worth it_

_No one could love me like _

_No one could love me like_

Kevin joined her, their voices mixing together in perfect harmony. They owned the stage.

_No one else on earth could ever hurt me_

_Break my heart the way you do_

_No one else on earth was ever worth it_

_No one could love me like_

_No one could love me like you_

Silk then focused back on the darkness while Kevin played the guitar. She started clapping her hands together. Then they both sung the last verse.

_No one else on earth was ever worth it_

_No one could love me like_

_No one like you_

Silk looked at Kevin while singing, a smile appeared on his face. He sung the last part

_NO ONE LIKE YOU_…

The song came to an end. Silk was brought out of her heated stare with Kevin by a loud noise; it took her awhile to realize it was the crowd. The crowd went wild, clapping madly; there were even a few catcalls. Kevin grabbed her hand, and both of them took their bow.

* * *

"I didn't know you could sing like that," he said taking a bite of funnel cake, a smile never leaving his face. The powered sugar left a mess on his face, giving him a white mustache. Silk laughed moving her right hand up and wiped it off. _His skin is soft_. She let her hand drop, scooting over on the picnic table. After the performance, they decided to get a funnel cake to share and sit down on top of the picnic table for a while; the fire works were about to start.

"I sing at the Succubus, it's how people bid on me…I sing… they bid, it's a living," she replied monotonously while breaking a piece of the funnel cake off and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Well I'm not saying this just to be nice, but you can sing!" he exclaimed before going for another piece of cake.

"You're not so bad yourself," she joked knocking her shoulder playfully against his, making him accidentally dropped the piece of funnel cake he had in his hand. The look on his face, like he had lost a friend, made her crack up. She brought her hand up to her mouth. She sat there for a good five minutes just laughing. Kevin smeared his hands with powered sugar and wiped it on her mouth, making her laugh harder. Soon Kevin joined her, they sat there laughing when the first firework went off, lightening up their faces, with blue and red.

"Here I'm sorry, but I can't be seen with a girl who looks like she has rabies," he chuckled, handing her some napkins.

"Thanks, don't worry I don't bite," she said wiping her face with the napkins. She paused looking up at him, "...unless you want me to?" She retorted with a smirk.

"How scandalous," he said in a girly voice. Another firework went off, making them both glance up. They sat there watching the fire works in silence. _How beautiful!_

"How beautiful," Kevin whispered beside her. She turned to tell him to stop reading her mind but froze. Kevin wasn't looking at the fire works anymore; he was staring intently at her. She didn't know how long they sat there staring at each other, but she could see the blasts of the fireworks reflecting in his eyes. For some reason she leaned forward, still focusing on him. He leaned forward resting one hand on top of the picnic table. As they both leaned in she couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach. She leaned a little further, their lips a breath apart, her eyes closing on their own.

Slam!

Suddenly, Silk was lying on the ground confused as to what just happened. Kevin was on top of her looking down at her with a guilty expression. " Sorry!" he said in hushed voice.

"Kevin …What are you doing?" she asked confused. Kevin moved off of her crouching down behind the picnic table. She sat up, getting ready to stand up when Kevin jerked her back down to the ground. "Kevin…if you do that one more time!"

"Look I'm sorry but …my family is here! You don't understand if they catch me here I'm in sooo much trouble …I pretended I was sick tonight so that I could come out with you, they can't see me here," he pleaded.

Silk sighed looking at him with a blank expression. " Kevin Janos, your mission if you choose to accept it is to steal, if I do say so myself, a very beautiful treasure from the park while avoiding the enemy."

Kevin just smiled, his eyes gleaming with delight. "I accept," he replied grabbing her hand, along with the elephant and her purse. They pitched forward and started to crawl forward on their hands and knees. Kevin stopped once they reached the end of the picnic area. He got into position to run, while still holding onto her hand. He looked above the picnic table and seeing that the coast was clear said, "Go". They sprinted as fast as they could, laughing the whole way. Once they cleared the park they slowed down, reaching her apartment building sooner then they expected.

They stood there for a moment before Kevin brought the elephant up to his ear, "Uh huh...yep...okay...I'll tell her. George says that he would rather stay with you," he said holding out the elephant for her to grab.

"Uh huh and does George talk to you often?"

"No, only when he has something important to say…What's that?" he said bringing George back up to his ear. " He says that you should meet me here tomorrow at 6:00 p.m. for a movie."

Silk took George from Kevin and looked at him. "Well George, I'll have to check my calendar…but I think it can be done."

"Until tomorrow milady," He bowed whilst grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

The feeling of his lips on her skin sent her heart into overdrive. _Damn heart…Stop it! _

She pulled her hand away, turning to climb the step to her apartment. She paused before going in and looked back at him. " Until tomorrow," she opened the door and walked across the threshold, closing the door behind her.

She slowly walked up the stairs finally reaching her apartment door. She entered the dark apartment, walking over to the sofa and gently placed George on the cushions. She chuckled, turning on her lamp when a familiar silhouette standing by the window caught her eye. She gasped. _Ronnie!_

His back was to her, looking out the window. His hands resting behind his back against his white rumpled shirt that were tucked into a pair of black leather pants. Silk cautiously walked toward him, until she was standing beside him. She fixed her vision in the direction he was looking, trying to figure out what he was staring at. The pit of her stomach dropped. _The park!_ Silk expression hardened, she lifted her head high before glancing back at Ronnie whose icy blue eyes were blank.

Ronnie was a very handsome man to most, but she knew better. His golden shoulder length hair was tied back into a ponytail and his baby face was clean-shaven. There was a time when she thought he looked like an angel. With his athletic build he was built like a Greek god, if she didn't know any better she could swear he was Eros.

His hand came out of nowhere back handing her across her face. The blow knocked her to the floor; the flower in her hair went flying. She lay there for a moment before pulling herself into a sitting position. Wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand caused her blood to mix with her smeared lipstick and streaking her face red. She glanced up at Ronnie bracing herself for what he had to say.

Ronnie stood over her, a sneer ruining his handsome face, "You ungrateful bitch."

**

* * *

**

Oh No Silk's in trouble…what's going to happen? Please review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Update hopefully soon!


	7. Your Song

**Disclaimer: I love breaks… I unfortunately don't own the Jonas brother ( a.k.a Janos Brothers) nor do I own Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana. The song is "Your Song" sung** **byEwan McGregor**

**Previously:**

His hand came out of nowhere back handing her across her face. The blow knocked her to the floor; the flower in her hair went flying. She lay there for a moment before pulling herself into a sitting position. Wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand caused her blood to mix with her smeared lipstick and streaking her face red. She glanced up at Ronnie bracing herself for what he had to say.

Ronnie stood over her, a sneer ruining his handsome face " You ungrateful Bitch"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Every night for two years, you have singed and every night for those two years, those wealthy bastards have bided…so imagine my surprise when I come back from L.A to find _Destiny_ in your place!… And a little birdie tells me that this wasn't the first time!"

Ronnie moved around her, stepping closely to her body. She stilled in case he stepped on her. She moved her hand out of the way just in time as one of his black Harley Davidson boots came down. Her eyes followed him; she knew not to get up or he would just knock her back down. Ronnie stopped when he was in front of her, looking down at her like she was a speck of dirt on his shoes. "Care to tell me why Destiny got bided on instead of you for the last two nights?"

Silk swallowed looking up at him. "Your right...I have been singing every night for the last two years. I just…I needed a break," she said softly.

Ronnie crouched down to her level until he was face to face with her. "I would kick you in the face right now, but its such a beautiful face…the boy…He's cute!" he said in a deadly calm voice.

"What boy?"

Unexpectedly, Ronnie's fist came out of nowhere knocking her back onto the floor, her hair covering her face. The copper taste of blood filled her mouth as she sat back up and spat it out onto the floor.

"Do I look like an idiot, like I don't have eyes?" Ronnie reached out grabbing a fist full of hair and dragged her up from the floor. Once Silk was on her feet she felt her back slam against the wall next to the window. "Don't lie to me…that's just stupid," Ronnie never changed his calm demeanor as he placed his left hand on one side of her head while his other hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. " I don't care about the boy…but if he is the reason you're not doing your job…then he becomes a problem…and you know what I do to people who stand in my way." Ronnie stepped back releasing Silk from the wall.

Silk leaned against the wall, willing her legs to not lose their ability to hold her up. Her gaze was still focused on Ronnie as he walked away a few feet away from her; he then turned fixing his cold stare on her and then looked down beside his feet. There on the ground laid her forgotten rose, he returned his stare to her.

"Tomorrow night you will sing. Jake Ryan has been asking for you…I guess you'll have to tell lover boy you can't make the movie," he said before turning away, but not before his foot came down squishing the rose beneath his foot. _NO!_ Silk could do nothing but stare at the squished rose lying broken on the floor. Ronnie took his leave slamming the door behind him.

Silk stood there for a while before her legs gave out on her and she slid to the floor. Tomorrow night she would have to sing and spend the night with Jake Ryan. It was her job. _Then why do I feel so sick right now just thinking about it? _She stayed there sitting on the floor in the dark for an hour looking at the crushed rose before she got up, walked to her room and fell into bed, the rose forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Silk sat there in her dressing room like a stone staring blankly into the mirror. She had gotten to the club early to avoid the others who were probably laughing at her. Ronnie had called her up earlier to tell her that she wouldn't be singing that night. Instead, her punishment was to dance, the lowest position in the club. _He wants to embarrass me._

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed. Her makeup was on thick tonight; her red lipstick smeared with shiny lip-gloss giving her lips a glossy look. Her blue eyes were drowned in dark red eye shadow, and dark eyeliner. Her hair was a mass of curls with too much hair spray.

She took a deep breath. _I can't breathe with this thing on_. She glanced down at the red silk corset with black meshing overtop. Her breasts were pushed up making it looked like she had more cleavage then she did. Her corset was paired with a red skirt that barley covered her butt. _Disgusting. _Ronnie had picked the outfit for her, including the three-inch black boots and fingerless black mesh gloves that came up to her elbows.

Her dressing room was extremely quiet, but she knew as soon as she stepped out the door the chaos would be there. Silk glanced down at her phone that was lying on her beauty station. She reached and picked it up looking at the time. _5:58 He'll be waiting for me._

A knock on the door made her glance back up at the mirror. One of the stagehands was poking his head in the door, "Silk it's time."

"I'm coming," she answered icily. She waited until the door shut before standing up, glancing one last time at her phone. She turned and walked out the door towards the stage, passing a few other dancers who were glancing at her and snickering with each other. Silk raised her head higher and continued towards the stage.

The music was blasting from the speakers. _I can do this…Of course you can do this, it's your job, nothing's changed._She scoffed_. Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

She took another deep breath then stepped through the curtains swinging her hips. She glided towards the dancing pole at the far left side of the stage. Mindlessly, she started to dance to the music, rubbing her hands across her body and dancing around the pole. To her, the audience had no face; the music was all she could hear.

Suddenly, one of the faceless audience members jumped on stage, trying to dance with her. She ignored him turning her back on him, until his hand grabbed her ass. She swung around to tell him to get off the stage, only to see him flying back into the crowd, his nose gushing blood. She gasped finally noticing the other person who had climb on stage. _Kevin!_

Without speaking, Kevin grabbed her right hand and made his way off the stage, dragging her with him. He maneuvered his way around the tables to the exit.

"Kevin …let go" Silk tried to jerk her hand from his, but it was no use; he had a firm grip on her. She glanced back to the glass window booth above the stage. Ronnie and Jake Ryan were staring down at her. Jake Ryan had an angry expression on his face as he leaned over to say something to Ronnie, but Ronnie never switched his icy gaze from hers.

Kevin dragged her through the door of the club and into the pouring rain. It didn't take long until they were both soaking wet. She finally jerked her hand with all her strength, this time freeing her hand from his. Her wet hair slapped against her face, she reached up and brushed it away. She stopped in her place, causing Kevin to turn around.

"Stop it! Why the hell did you do that?" she yelled at him.

"He had his hands all over you, you looked uncomfortable!" he yelled back

"You think I don't know what you're doing?" she screamed at him through the pouring rain, as he stood there confused. "You can't save me Kevin! You can't just come into my life and screw everything up!"

"What? That's not what I'm trying to do!" he said, his white buttoned down shirt with a vest over top was soaked, along with his blue skinny jeans. His hair was flattened against his head, his eyes pleading.

"Really…then why did you ask me out? Huh? Come on Kevin who are we kidding! We live in different worlds…Let's just forget this ever happened," she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Look I know that your scared but…" he started taking a step closer to her.

"Scared! You don't know me Kevin! Just because you know that I come from Tennessee, know my real name and what my favorite movie is doesn't mean anything! You don't know my favorite color or my favorite song! Or anything!" she yelled. She was starting to get out of breath.

She crossed her arms as the freezing cold rain pelted against her bare skin. She could just image what she looked like right now, soaked to the bone, her makeup all smeared, looking like a broken doll. "Go back to your stage Kevin and I'll go back to mine. I can't let you walk in my darkness anymore. I won't be the one that stains you! I won't." she said softly shaking her head. Without hearing what he had to say, she turned making her way back to the club.

_MY GIFT IS MY SONG!_

A voice sung loudly echoing off of the buildings. Her eyes widened, though she had to keep blinking to see through the rain. She turned towards him looking at him in wonder. _My favorite song from the Moulin Rouge…how?_

_And this one's for you_

Kevin took a step forward, never breaking eye contact with her. He sung softly, like a whisper yet his voice carried, bouncing off the buildings. _  
_

_And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
_

He took another step forward until he was standing right in front of her. He tilted his head towards the left.

_Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words_

He smiled at her, a smile that literally made her knees weak_. Why him? Why now?_ He took a step backwards, almost running into someone passing behind him.

_  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss_

He turned to the nearest person who happened to be an old gentleman with an umbrella and gently took the umbrella from him. The old man gave out a "hey!" but Kevin wasn't listening. He swung the umbrella over his shoulder.

_  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross_

Silk couldn't help but grin at his antics. The old gentleman too was watching Kevin, mostly to get back his umbrella. Kevin was twisting the umbrella around in his hands, causing it to spin and sprinkle more water on the old man. Silk couldn't help, but laugh.

_  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on  
_

Kevin was looking at her so intently that she had to look away. She looked down at her feet biting her lip_. _

_  
So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do_

Suddenly the rain wasn't hitting her anymore. She looked up to see Kevin holding the umbrella over the top of the two of them_. How did he move so fast?  
_

_You see I've forgotten  
If they're GREEN or they're blue_

Kevin had scrunched up his face on the word green, it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen him do. He looked at her with his hypnotizing eyes and brought his left hand to cup her face, tracing his thumb over her bottom lip.

_Anyway the thing is well I really love you  
Yours are the sweetest stars I'VE ever seen_

She felt like she was about to faint, suddenly he grabbed her left hand with his hand that held the umbrella, so the handle was between their fingers and swirled her around. His other hand came around her waist. Soon they were waltzing across the sidewalk, quite poorly. Silk couldn't stop her chuckle; they danced for a while before he spun her again this time leaving her to jump up on one of the street lamp poles.

_And you can tell everybody_

Kevin then swung around the pole, the umbrella still in his other hand.

_This is your song  
It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

He then stepped down from the streetlight handing over the umbrella back to the old man who was not amused. Kevin then bowed to the old man before turning back towards her.

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Kevin slowly walked towards her with a stalking swagger.

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

He stopped when he standing in front of her._  
_

_How wonderful life is…_

Suddenly she was being lifted in the air. Kevin had picked her up holding her above him, like a trophy and spinning around

_Now you're in the world_

She laughed, "You're crazy!" he kept spinning both of them. She tilted her head up and threw out her arms allowing the rain to wash down upon her. Finally he stopped spinning and set her feet down on the ground. She had a permanent grin on her face that she could wipe off.

"Red," he said breathlessly.

"What?" she said shaking her head in confusion.

"Red…is your favorite color," he said grinning.

She stared up at him in wonderment. W_hat is it about this guy? _She shivered again as the cold rain hit her bare skin. Making a decision, she grabbed his hand " Come on" she said as she pulled him along. They ran through the rain before reaching her apartment building, racing up the stairs and finally making into her apartment. She shut the door behind him, as he explored her apartment.

"It's not much but…it's a place to live," she said kicking off her shoes. She went into her bedroom and brought out a pair of sweat pants that used to be Ronnie's. Then she went to the bathroom and got some towels. "Here…" she threw them to him startling him, he caught the clothes and towels before they hit the ground. "Put these on…if you don't you'll get sick, that rain was cold. And I don't want to be the one that will be blamed if the famous 'Kevin Janos' gets sick."

She then turned around and went back into her room, closing the door behind her. She pulled off her soaking wet clothing, and dried herself off. She put on one of Ronnie's large buttoned down shirts, and a black pair of her boy boxers that she usually sleeps in. As she was stepping into the boxers the lights went off. Only the moonlight from the window gave her enough light to see what she was doing. _Shit! Of course my luck, no heat, no lights…stupid storm._

She stepped out of her bedroom door still drying off her hair when she looked up and froze the towel slipped off her head and fell to the floor. She had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound. Kevin was standing in front of the balcony windows in just the pair of sweat pants, his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, his hair was a mess. Silk brought her hand up to the top of her shirt, her hands balling her shirt into her fist. _Oh dear God …Maybe this wasn't such a smart idea! _

* * *

**Okay so sorry for the wait…it's exam week. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. To The Beat Of His Heart

**Disclaimer: Okay here's the next chapter I don't own the Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana nor do I own the Jonas brothers/ Janos Brothers. When I first thought of this chapter one song came into my head Solomon Burke's 'Cry to me' kept playing in my head, it's such a sexy song. so please just keep the song in mind. Enjoy please review.**

* * *

Silk stood frozen in her spot, her legs felt a little shaky. She bit her lip again, as she began to move. It was like her body was pulling her forward on it's own. Kevin stood there, the moonlight hitting his skin, making him glow. The sweat pants rode low on his hips giving her a sneak peak of his muscular backside.

_What would his skin feel like?_ Her hands were itching to touch him. Her heart was beating wildly; she was almost afraid he would be able to hear it. She made her way slowly and quietly towards him. He must have been really focusing on the outside, because he didn't turn around.

Lightening flashed lighting up the whole room. Ever since she was a little girl, thunderstorms have always scared her, but for the first time in her life she wasn't scared of the lightening.

She stopped when she was an inch from his back; she reached out with her left hand and touched the top of his left shoulder. He tensed under her touch, but did not turn around. She couldn't look anywhere else but his back; her eyes followed her hand as she slowly let her hand slide down his back, feeling the muscles underneath that were tensed. _His skin is so smooth, soft and warm!_

She traced the outline of his spine, before reaching the top of his sweat pants. She removed her left hand only to replace it with her right, as she reversed her actions, smoothing her hands up his back until she reached his left shoulder.

Keeping her hand there she moved around him, to face him. He was looking at her, waiting for her to come into his sights. She could just imagine what he saw, her eyes huge, the moonlight kissing her face, and for the first time she was without makeup, her hair was messed up and she was only wearing a shirt and shorts.

His eyes were darker, and his hair seemed to be dried already. She couldn't tear her eyes from his skin as she glanced down at his naked chest. He wasn't that muscular, but you could tell he did work out, but it was something about the small patch of hair on his chest that sent strange feelings coursing throughout her body. She reached out to touch his chest placing her hand over his heart, only to find it beating as fast as hers.

She glanced up at him her eyes widening. "Why did you walk me home …that first night?" she whispered to him softly, not taking her hand from his chest.

He smiled down at her with a smile that sent her heart into her throat. "Well…I saw this goddess walking toward me in an hallway…and she had this air about her, like no one could touch her…but that just made want to touch her even more," he whispered as softly as she had.

Silk inhaled, never breaking eye contact. Her hand slid up to his neck, and she moved closer until their bodies were touching each other. She picked up his left hand and brought it towards her face, "Touch me," she whispered breathlessly.

Kevin obeyed, his left hand reached out and cupped her face, and his right arm can up to circled her waist, bringing her closer to him. " So…beautiful."

Silk stood on her tiptoes, her face moving towards his. Kevin didn't move, he closed his eyes standing still, but his hand around her waist tighten, balling her shirt into his fist. She was so close to him, she could feel his breath escape his lips on her own lips. Silk closed the distance going in for her first real kiss. She slowly brushed her lips softly against his, before she felt him move closing the distance and claiming her lips with his own. _OH MY GOD…he tastes like gummy worms! _If it hadn't have been for the arm around her waist, she would have fallen to the floor.

She moved her hand from his neck into his hair, as his own hand moved to tangle in her hair. Finally she had gotten her hands onto his curls. His hair was soft and his curls were curling around her fingers, her other hand had found it's way around his waist, digging against his bare skin of his back.

Their lips brushed rhythmically against each other, soon they didn't know where one started and the other ended. _Please don't let this end!_ That strange feeling was back spreading throughout her body. He nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to gasp, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. _Oh dear god! _

She felt his hand in her hair move, trying to free his hand from her long locks.

"Ow," she cried out, pulling away from him, her breath coming out ragged. She glanced up at him and noticed he looked confused. He was looking at his hand that was trapped in her hand like it had betrayed him. She turned her head slightly to see that her hair had gotten wrapped around his purity ring. _Of course…how ironic... his purity hurt me! _

Kevin carefully removed his hand from her hair before turning away from her and heading towards his wet clothes on the kitchen table. "I should go."

"Wait!" she yelled running towards him. At that moment, another flash of lightening lit up the room, and she cried out. "I'm scared…of thunderstorms…could you stay tonight? …I promise just to sleep, nothing else."

Kevin stood still beside the kitchen table, looking down at it as if it had answers for him. he stared at it for a good five minutes, "It's not you I'm worried about," he turned towards her. "Silk I tried... you don't know how hard I tried to be your friend, but I can't…. just be your friend." He raised both his hands covering his face. "God this is bad…"

"Being with me is bad?" she asked softly, stepping a little closer_. Please say no!_

Kevin dropped his hands from his face and glanced at her. "No…Being without you is bad…and I should know better. All my life I have done everything my family has asked of me, I have never lied to them before."

Kevin stepped forward closing the distance between them until they were standing face to face. "I want to know you…everything about you. I want to know what you think about everything…and that scares me. I have never felt this way about anyone, the way I feel about you," he said looking into her eyes so intensely, making her breathless.

_Why do i want so badly for you to touch me again?_ Silk swallowed, her mouth going dry.

He then turned back towards the door. "I should really go."

Silk rushed forward as he reached for the door handle. " Do you know what scares me?" she called out loudly causing him to look back at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "The fact that you could walk out that door right now... and never come back" she looked at him pleading with her eyes " Please don't go." she said softly.

Kevin sighed, lowering his head before he slowly walked back towards her, throwing his wet clothing on the floor in the kitchen. When he reached her, without a word he picked her up bridal style. Silk released a gasp, wrapping her hands around his neck as he carried her towards the bedroom.

When he reached the bed he gently laid her on it, then pulled the covers back. Silk slid in under the sheets scooting over in the bed to allow Kevin to slid in. Once he was in, he laid down on his back, she slid up beside him resting her left hand and her head on his bare chest. His armed moved around her, his hand stroking her shoulder.

They laid there for about an hour both wide awake. Kevin stared up at the ceiling his breathing even, while Silk stared down at his chest her hands seemed to move on their own,creasing his chest. She was comfortable and warm. _I like this feeling… I want him to know... me._

She sighed, her warm breath tickling his chest. "My father…he gave me my locket when I was six, I've treasured it ever since…my family had this stupid monthly tradition where we would go to the park for a picnic…The year I turned fourteen, my crush, at the time, had invited me to his party and I really wanted to go, so I asked my dad if I could skip the picnic and go to the party... Of course he said 'No'…I got so mad at him. I remember on the way there, my dad hit a bump or something and my CD case fell to the floor, I couldn't reach it so I took my seat belt off…. My dad was so angry with me, he started yelling, then my mom started yelling at my dad to watch the road, and my brother was beside me calling me an idiot"

She paused dried eyed gathering her-self before she continued. "The next thing I know I'm on the ground unable to move. I could see our car to the left upside down and on fire. I couldn't move, I tried to yell for help but my voice wasn't loud enough…. The last thing I told my father was that I hated him."

Silk raised her head to look at Kevin. "It's okay …I am not crying."

Kevin had a soft expression on his face, his other hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "It's okay to cry," he whispered.

Silk laid her head back onto his chest. "Not for me."

"Thank you," he whispered very softly.

"For what?" she asked puzzled.

"For letting me in," he said, she felt him kiss her forehead before laying back, his breathing becoming softer. She snuggled against him before falling asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

* * *

She rolled over reaching out to the figure beside her only to feel nothing but cloth. She blinking opened her eyes, the sunlight streamed through her window. She looked down at the spot where Kevin slept before. She was wide-awake now. _Where is he?_ She looked around the room, sitting up in bed, just as the bedroom door opened.

Kevin strode in carrying a tray. "Good morning," he carried the tray over to her bed. Silk scooted towards the edge of the bed to quickly cleaned off her night table, allowing him to put the tray down. The tray was filled with food, eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Wow…you made all of this?" she said after taking in a deep breath, the aroma of the food making her mouth water.

Kevin was dressed in his clothing from last night, all dried. He sat at the edge of the bed. "I have to do some damage control with my family, but tomorrow you're all mine" he said with a small grin on his face, "Since you don't want me in your darkness…how about you come into the light with me?" He leaned over resting his hands on each side of her, his face close to hers. "Meet me at the parks entrance tomorrow at …let's say 10:00am …I promise I won't keep you out late, I'll have you back at noon so you can get your beauty sleep!"

Silk smiled. "Okay…tomorrow at 10:00am…I'll be there."

Kevin closed the distance brushing a kiss upon her lips before standing up. _I could get used to this_. " Now …you must eat your breakfast, I made it especially for you," He pointed at her giving her a stern look, before a grin broke his features and he backed up through the door. He waved, turned and made his way out of the apartment.

As soon as the door closed shut behind him, Silk flopped back onto the bed, a squeal escaping her lips, she kicked her feet above her head. After a few minutes she calmed herself down, a goofy smile on her face. She looked towards the food, finally noticing the glass full of water with a rose sticking out of it. She reached up taking the rose from the glass; it was the same rose that Ronnie had stepped on. _I thought it was crushed. S_he giggled as she noticed the green band-aid Kevin had stuck on one side of the rose. looking at the rose, and thinking about the man who just left, a verse popped into her head, from a song she a heard from a movie a long time ago. She softly sung it under her breath while bringing the rose to her lips.

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._

**Okay so…what did you think? Please review…the last part is from the Disney movie Hercules, for some reason this part came into my head as I was writing this it probably dosen't belong there but I had to put it for some reason. My roommate didn't get the part about darkness and light, and if you are like her I'll just tell you what I meant…Silk really is a creature of the night, because she only works at night, and sleeps during the day, it's why she so pale she hasn't been in direct sunlight in a while, so Kevin is inviting her to step into the 'day' with him …haha get it?…anyway!…. Hope you enjoyed it…stay tuned for the next chapter!!**

* * *


	9. Damage Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody …even if I wish I did, that includes Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana cast and the Jonas Brothers (or Janos Brothers)…. but if I did I would have this story really play out! All I have are my ideas!**

The next time Silk opened her eyes the room was dark. She turned her head towards the nightstand reading the orange numbers on the alarm clock. _7:30. Shit, I have to get up now; I'm on at nine. _She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and reaching over to turn on the lamp beside her bed. She had to close her eyes for a brief moment before reopening them so that her eyes could become accustomed to the light.

The first thing she saw was a tray on her nightstand. She grinned. _It wasn't a dream!_ _Wow!_ She remembered the kiss between them, her face growing warm. She reluctantly she got out of bed, slipping on her dress from the night before even if it was wrinkled. She pulled on her cloak, pulling the hood up to hide her hair, and slipped on her heeled sandals. Stepping out of her apartment building, she looked up towards the sky for a brief second, she did a double take glancing back up. _Wow…all the stars are out tonight._ The sky was littered with stars all twinkling at her like they were looking down at winking.

She shook herself from her daze, and walked to the club, she didn't stop until she reached her dressing room. Closing the door behind her and locking it, she slipped off the cloak, her dress and shoes, and kicked them towards the laundry basket beside her armoire. She walked towards the armoire, opening it and scanned the dresses inside. _I'll get to sing tonight._ An image of Kevin dancing in the rain flashed through her head, causing her to giggle. Her smile slipped off her face as the faces of Ronnie and Jake Ryan also flashed through her head. _Damage control? Huh… I guess I have some damage control of my own to do._

Silk reached back into the armoire; to the back dresses _I haven't worn these in almost a_ _year_. She pulled out the first one she saw. _Yes, this will do. _

Silk slipped on the dress, having to pull it up over her hips. The dress was a red silk spaghetti strap, knee length dress that clung to her skin. The front of the dress covered both of her breasts, but between her breasts were strips of fabric exposing her bare skin. The fabric formed a ladder, keeping both halves of the dress together, it ran down toward her belly button then sliped around her right hip revealing to the public that she wore nothing underneath.

She sat down at her beauty station before pulling out her red lipstick and applying it to her bare lips; she then brushed some dark eye shadow on, and outlined her eyes with dark eyeliner giving her an Egyptian look.

She then took the brush to her hair, combing it until her natural waves were tidy again. She left her long hair down as she slipped on her red pumps. She took a deep breath before heading towards the door.

She ignored the looks of the other dancers and the stagehands as she made her way up the stairs to Ronnie's office. She hadn't been there in a while; there was no need to until now.

She paused as she reached his office, raising her hand to knock loudly on his door.

"Come in," a muffled voice called out.

She took one more deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the dimly lit office. Ronnie was behind his desk focusing on some papers in front of him. He briefly glanced up before going back to his papers.

She cleared her throat. "I won't apologize for what happened yesterday…because I'm not sorry that it happened".

"Then why did you come here?" he said without looking up.

"To warn you…that if even think about hurting him I swear to god," she threatened.

Ronnie threw his head back laughing before his gaze locked with hers. "You swear to who?.. Please Silk …what could I do to Mr. Rock Star? I mean I am not even on his level, now am I? No…it's not me you have to worry about," He said calmly.

Silk tensed. _What is he talking about_? She raised her head higher waiting for what he said next.

Ronnie went back to his papers in front of him, not glancing at her. "There are far worse things in this world you can do to someone then give them a beating…Jake Ryan wants to see you," he stand waving his hand towards the door.

_Jake Ryan, of course… What is he planning to do!_ Silk rushed towards the door.

"Oh and Silk," Ronnie's voice called out causing her to freeze, but she didn't turn around.

"If you ever threaten me again, a beating is what you would wish I would do to you," his voice cold.

Silk nodded her head before walking slowly out the door and down the staircase. She made her way out of the club ignoring everyone else around her. _Jake Ryan here I come._

* * *

Silk halted at the door of the apartment building she had not been to in a while. She glanced around the hallway making sure no one would see her, before reaching up and knocking loudly on the door. _Here goes nothing. _

After a few minutes the door opened widely to reveal Jake Ryan in nothing but a pair of blue jeans, a grin on his face. _Ronnie must have called ahead! _Silk stood there silently until he moved away from the door and allowed her to enter.

"I'm surprised you have time for me today!" he said slamming the door behind her. She winced with her back still towards him. _Crap, I don't need this today; I have to get him off my back._

Silk turned toward him, laying her purse on his couch to her left. "Of course…I'll always have time for you, you're my number one customer," she said slyly.

Jake walked around the other side of the couch, folding his arms together a frown on his famous face. "Really? Cause…I wasn't getting that impression last night."

Silk internally sighed. _Spoiled brat!_ She plastered a smile to her face. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

His frown seemed to become deeper. "I'm talking about Kevin Janos getting put on the top list, when supposedly he's a virgin…and don't give some bullshit that he hasn't gotten any, because who could resist you!" he snarled his face finally reflecting his ugly soul.

_Resist me! Ha! Wanna bet! He isn't like you! _Silk smiled seductively at him, walking around the couch to meet him. "He's nothing compared to you…he has this,"--she swatted her left hand around like she was shooing a fly--"idea that he's trying to save me or something?" She chuckled. "He's as pure as the driven snow! What would I do with him?" she stepped up to him, smoothing her hand down his chest giving him the most seductive smile she could muster up. "Unlike you, I can do whatever I want with you."

Jake's body seemed to relax, his frown turning into a smirk. "Really? Anything you want? And what exactly do you want with me?" he said his gaze finally taking in the way she was dressed, his tongue creasing his lips.

_Pig. _Silk made a point to look down at his feet and allowed her gaze to flow upwards pretending to like what she saw. Jake was different then Kevin, he was all muscle his stomach supported a six pack. _Of course he's buff; he's an action movie actor. _

"Something that only you can give me," she said copying his motion with her own tongue. She looked up at him daring him to make the first move. He hands shot out grabbing her arms and dragging her body towards him roughly. His lips came crashing down on her neck and moving downward towards her chest, while his hands fumbled with her dress straps sliding them down her arms as he went.

Silk stood there while his lips creased her skin willing herself not to shudder. _Why is this so harder then I thought it would be! Get it together Silk, this is for Kevin! Jake could destroy his reputation if it got out he was seeing a prostitute! _

Silk pulled away clearing her throat to get his full attention. Jake looked confused his eyebrows coming together in a scowl. "Let's come to an understanding…Kevin Janos is off limits, he's a good kid and even if his idea of saving me is completely crazy, I consider him a friend!" she said defensively.

"I didn't think you had any friends," Jake said mockingly, his grin getting wider, "And why are you defending this guy? Are you two together or something?" he joked.

"Now, you're the one whose gone crazy…like I said he thinks he can get me on God's side or something…besides I told him to leave me alone, and go back to his virgin world," she said sharply, her eyes like ice.

"HaHa, I bet he won't be coming around anymore…cause honey you can be such a bitch sometimes, poor guy didn't know what hit him," he said laughing so hard he was grabbing his stomach.

_Sorry Kevin! I had to. _Silk hardened her expression, "So do we have an understanding!" she said her raising an eyebrow.

It took a few seconds before Jake had gotten over his laughing fit, he cleared his throat, "Yeah, I can't make more of a fool out of the guy then he did to himself!"

Silk nodded. _That's settled…besides it wasn't' like I was completely lying I did tell him to go…he just wouldn't listen_…. _Kevin._ Silk smiled thinking about what happened last night remembering his song, the way he kissed her, and the sound of his heart. Lost in her thoughts she didn't even feel when Jake was pulling off her dress or when he laid her on bed.

Later that night when Jake Ryan was asleep, she laid awake staring up at the ceiling thinking about the one guy who seemed to be the only one who could touch her. _Please…don't this end! Not now, not when I'm finally happy for the first time! Don't take him away too! _She soon got up, got dressed and slipped out of the apartment building back to her own, waiting for the morning and what it will bring.

_Kevin _

**Okay short chapter but I wanted the 'day date' to the next chapter, it's taken me a long time because I'm in Florida at the moment and it's finding the time to write that is the problem…sorry for the wait, and thanks for those who reviewed.  
And to EmilyMiley I hope I relived your fear, stay tuned!**


	10. Step Into The Light

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait, my mom's computer that I typed on over the break didn't save my story so I had to write it over again! Which sucked! As usual I don't own Hannah Montana/ Miley Stewart, or the Jonas Brothers or in this story the Janos Brothers. Also the song belongs to Miley Cyrus or is it Hannah Montana? Enjoy!**

Images flew passed her in a blur as she gazed out of the window. Miley pouted glancing quickly at her sixteen year old brother who was busy looking out of his own open window, his blonde hair blowing wildly.

Suddenly the music she was listening to shut off and her world become quiet. She took off her earphones only to find the car too was deadly silent, there was not even a sound coming from the open window.

She glanced over at her brother again but his hair was still blowing from the wind.

"Jackson!" she called out loudly, only to have her voice become very deep and distorted.

Jackson didn't move he remained looking out the window. Miley turned toward her parents. Leaning forward, she reached out her hand to pat her dad on the shoulder. Every movement seemed to be in slow motion.

As Miley leaned forward the CD case on her lap fell to the floorboard. Her eyes followed the movement, widening as they fell with a thud.

Once the CD case hit the ground, all the sound came back into the car.

"Aren't you going to pick those up?"

At the sound of her brother's voice, she turned towards him. He was looking at her with wise blue eyes, the sunlight that streamed through the window cause his hair to shine a golden color. He had the same goofy smirk that he always wore on his face.

All the air left her lungs and she gasped, she could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears, "I…Can't," she struggled to say.

Jackson chuckled. "Why? They're at your feet," he said titling his head to the right.

Miley stared at him with wide eyes, "Because you die," she whispered.

Jackson's smile slipped off his face. "Doesn't matter how many times you dream this…in the end little sister…. we all die."

_Beep Beep Beep_

Miley glanced down at her watch that was beeping. She quickly glanced back up, only to find herself in the driver seat. Confused, she glanced at the review mirror and noticed her parents and her brother were now in the backseat.

Something silver caused her to look again at the road.

"Oh shit," she yelled as a big Mac truck was coming straight at her. She tried turning the wheel, but it wouldn't budge. She screamed throwing both arms up to shield her face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Silk screamed as she sat up in bed, her breathes coming out in huffs. The room was cast in a golden hue as the sunlight filtered through the blinds behind her.

She calmed her breathing and ran her hands through her hair. The sound of beeping alerted her to the alarm clock on the nightstand. She reached out and hit the off button, shutting the screaming alarm off.

She sighed before removing the comforter off her legs and scooted to the edge of the bed. She had changed late last night after a bathroom trip into a plain gray tank top and a pair of black spandex shorts.

She sat there for a few minutes regaining her composure. _Wow, I haven't had that dream in awhile. I wonder why now? _She glanced back at the alarm clock. _9:20am …why am I up again at nine in the morning? _

She placed her feet on the cold floor before standing and stretching her arms above her head. Something red made her pause mid-stretch. Her arms dropped to her sides as she moved to her nightstand.

There in a glass of water by her bed, was the same rose from the other night. She smiled, briefly reaching out and creased the red petals. _Oh yeah, now I remember…Kevin._

With the thought of Kevin the remains of the dream left her as she moved towards her closet that was next to the door of the bathroom. She threw open her closet, the doors banging against the wall. _Now what am I going to wear…anything from the club is an no go. I want to be sexy, but not over the top. What do people wear to go to the park usually? _

Silk scowled before reaching back into her closet and pulling out some old skirts. Most were really short barely covering anything. She tossed a couple onto the bed quickly deciding that they were a no. _Wait, this one's nice!_ The second to the last skirt she pulled out was a flared blue jean skirt that came down to her knees. _Yes this is it!_

With the skirt in hand she walked over to her dresser that was on the other side of her bed. Silk grimaced as she open the first drawer. _Wow, am I actually going to wear these?_ Without really looking she pulled out a matching red lace bra and panties.

Quickly, she slipped on the panties, but struggled to get the bra on. _Wow, I forgot had stupid these things are to put on…but they still fit!_

Moving down towards the bottom drawer she pulls out a silky v-neck red spaghetti strap shirt. With the jean skirt and red shirt in hand, she went to the bathroom. Setting the clothing on the closed lid of the toilet, she took out the brush and tamed her wild hair, pulling it back into a high sleek ponytail.

She put on some deodorant and brushed her teeth. Then she reached for her jewelry box and chose a pair of silver dangling drop chandelier earrings.

She finished by slipping on her chosen attire and applying her makeup, but paused trying to decide how she should go about putting on the cosmetics. _Humm, sexy but not sluty…I think I know what I'll do._

Skipping the eyeliner for the day, she splashed some light pink eye shadow and some dark mascara, finishing it off with her signature red lips.

She glanced at the alarm clock_. 9:55…I have five minutes to get to the park! Crap!_

She quickly slipped on her new plain white fluevog Hepburn heeled shoes, grabbed her white roaring twenty's cocktail silk purse and it tied around her wrist. She quickly hurried out of her apartment, down the stairs and out the front door of her apartment building.

Silk quickly closed her eyes blinded by the sun; she saw spots behind her closed eyes. _Shit! That's bright!_ Shielding her eyes with her hands from the sun, she walked fast towards the park.

She didn't slow down until she reached the park's entrance. She stopped underneath a grove of trees, so that she could see fully without squinting from the fierceness of the sun's rays.

At long last, she spotted him. He was sitting a few feet from her on a park bench beside a homeless guy. He was talking to him rapidly, allowing her to get a good look at him. Kevin was wearing a red muscle shirt that showed off his semi-muscular arms. His hair was as wild as ever giving it a 'just woke up' look. What surprised her most was the regular pair of blue jeans he had on and on his feet was a pair of black Nike sneakers. Slung over his shoulder was a one strap tan backpack. On his face was a pair of reflective sunglasses, just like a cop would wear. He looked nothing like the Kevin Janos she knew. He looked better, more relaxed. _He looks amazing!_

Silk hurried towards him. He must have sensed her movement because he paused in his conversation with the beggar and looked towards her. Though she couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses, she could tell he was giving her a once over as well.

Kevin turned back towards the beggar, said something, and then got up strutting towards her. They met in the middle, both stopping a couple of inches from each other.

"It is the East and Juliet is the sun," he said softly, raising his right hand towards the sun that was streaming through the trees, creating patterns on both of their faces.

She shook her head at him, "Calm down Romeo, the date hasn't even started yet and you're comparing me to the sun?" Silk replied walking passed him.

Kevin moved to walk beside her. "Are you not as beautiful and bright as the sun?... Plus if you look at it too long you go blind," he replied taking off his sunglasses and hooking it to his shirt with a straight face.

She gasped, swung her arm out and hit him in his stomach, a small grin forming on her face, "Shut up!"

He laughed, rubbing his stomach at the point of contact, "Oh I forgot!" he said stopping in his place, causing her to stop as well. He turned so he was facing her, "I wanted to give you something, so you wouldn't forget the other night."

Before she could even ask 'What?', he quickly rushed forward closing the distance between them, and grabbed her face with both of his hands. His lips crushed hers with a searing kiss. Even if the kiss was quick and sharp, her knees still buckled. He pulled away but his hands remained on her face, softly creasing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I just wanted you to know that you can't take that back!" he said, his eyes roaming her face to see her reaction.

Silk smiled widely, "I don't think I would take it back if I could," she said chuckling. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. _Huh? Wait something is different…something about his face has changed, what is it? _Her eyes widened. "Your eyes! There green!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, they're hazel. I guess the sunlight brings out a lot of things," he said smiling down at her.

Silk backed away from him, finally looking around her surroundings. The trees and the grass were bright green, the flowers looked vibrant, and everything seemed to glow. _Huh, he's right everything is brighter; I guess looking at them at night doesn't give them justice._

"I guess so," she replied before starting to walk again with Kevin by her side. They walked in silence for a moment, before a ringing of a phone broke it. She glanced down at her purse, and then realized that wasn't her ring tone. She glanced over at Kevin who was looking down at his phone as it continued to ring, before sliding it back into his pocket. She glanced curiously at him as he ignored the ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she inquired inquisitively.

Kevin glanced at her first before down at his pocket, "It's nothing important, they will leave a message," he said as he gently took her hand in his and began walking again.

Silk sighed. "Let me guess, your brothers?" she asked giving him a side look. Kevin didn't respond, but just kept walking, "So how did yesterday go, did you smooth things over?"

Kevin cleared his throat, "You could say that…they were very mad at me yesterday. I had to go to the recording studio yesterday for our new album, but I sort of didn't show up…which was probably not the smartest thing to do, but when you have eyes on you twenty-four seven you get sort of tired of someone breathing down your neck."

"If you don't like it, then why do you do it?" she asked curiously, looking down at where she was stepping, careful not to step on any broken sidewalk.

"I love what I do…I love that when I sing nothing else matters, just me and my brothers…it's like the whole world fades away and all I hear is the music."

Silk stopped walking while Kevin continued, she gazed at him in amazement. _The whole world fades away and all I hear is the music…Wow! That's exactly how I feel._

"That probably sounds stupid, doesn't it?" he responded reaching up to rub the back of his neck. He looked back at her, realizing that she had stopped, his arm dropped to his side, and he stopped waiting for her.

Silk moved towards him, giving him an understanding look, "No, it's not stupid… I get it."

Silk walked passed him, heading towards a huge oak three that had a clearing beneath it, where she maneuvered herself so she could sit down in her skirt, and leaned her back against the tree. When she was comfortable she patted the spot beside her.

Kevin walked towards her and copied her, by sitting down and leaning against the tree, "So …what about you, how did last night go?" he asked nervously, like he didn't really want to hear the answer, but courteous enough to ask.

Silk shrugged. "Just like any other night…except I didn't have to sing last night," she pouted, pulling at the grass beneath her hands.

Kevin smiled. "Well, I'm sorry…So do you pick the songs you sing or does the club pick them?"

"I pick them…if the club had it's own way I wouldn't be singing at all…I just wish that they would a least let me sing my own songs," she said leaning her head back and looking at the sunlight streaming down on them. The heat of the sun kissed her face, and her arms. _I forgot how good this felt!_

"You write your own songs?" he asked.

Silk opened her eyes, and turned her head towards him to see him eagerly leaning toward her. She smiled. _He looks like a kid who just learnt he was getting a puppy for Christmas._

Silk scooted up, "Yeah…but I don't think they are any good…I just started writing not very long ago."

Kevin sat up straighter. "I bet they're brilliant…let me hear one."

The smile slipped off her face, to be replaced with fear. "No…. like I said I just started, they're not good."

"That doesn't mean anything," he paused thinking, before a smirk came over his face, " Just how recently did you just start writing songs? Maybe four or five days ago?" he said laughing.

Her face burned, as she looked away from him. "NO… Does everything I do have to do with you?" she pouted.

"Fine…sing one of your songs for me!" he said still laughing.

"NO!" she said her face getting redder, "And what if it was about you…so what?"

"The best songs in the world come from real life experiences, and about people you know!" he said softly, reaching out and cupping her chin pulling it towards him. She allowed her head to move towards him. His smirk was gone, replaced by a sincere smile. "Please, I would be honored if you would sing me one of your songs," he pleaded softly.

Silk cleared her throat. _Am I really going to sing to him? Looking at that face, how can I say no!_

Silk stood up quickly, brushing off her skirt, she then reached down and pulled Kevin up. Once he was up, he started back towards the path, stopping in his tracks when she started to sing.

_You walk away from me tonight _

_Not knowing the real me_

Kevin felt hands on his right shoulder spinning him around so that he was facing her. Silk slid her hands up his chest.

_Cuz you believe in all the hype_

_I just stepped out a magazine_

She tossed her head to the side, her hair whipping across her face. She moved her head until her hair was off her face, and looked up at him beneath her lashes a small smirk playing on lips.

_Take away the glamour_

_The world let it show_

_And forget everything you know_

_Take away the mirrors, the limos, the lights_

She bunched his shirt up and pulled him towards her until they were nose to nose.

_Cuz I don't wanna dress up tonight_

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_I'm gonna walk outta here into the street_

She then released him, twirling away from him and strutted away from him, swinging her hips. She looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a seductive smile.

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

She slapped her hands against her jean skirt, and kicked up her left leg backwards before lowering it to the ground.

_Me and my old blue jeans_

She moved towards the tree. Kevin couldn't help but follow her. She kept her back to the tree as she moved around it, putting the tree between the two.

_You think I'm unapproachable_

_Bet I don't feel enough_

She looked around the tree at him; he jumped in surprise then moved around the tree to stand where she was standing.

_Should read a book cover to cover_

_And not be so quick to judge_

She reached forward, her finger tapping his nose, before rushing towards the path again.

_Take away the glamour, the make up, the clothes_

_And forget everything you know_

Once she was back on the street, she raised both hands above her head and connected them behind her head. She then broke her hands apart and brought them slowly across her shoulders all the while she stared at him.

_Take away the ego, the trick of the light_

_Cuz I don't wanna dress up tonight_

Kevin ran towards her, as soon as he was close enough to touch her, she took off, strutting down the street one foot in front of the other, like she was a model on a cat walk.

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_I'm gonna walk outta here into the street_

An older gentleman was passing by. Silk recognized the umbrella underneath his arm. She winked at him and blew him a kiss.

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

He huffed and hurried passed them_._

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_I'm gonna walk outta here into the street_

Kevin laughed as the old man sneered at him as he passed, finally he caught up with her, reaching out he grabbed onto her arms, spinning her around. Silk looked up at him, her seductive smile in place.

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

Silk ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulder slowly, moving her hands down his back until she reached his butt.

_I wanna show you what you get_

Silk with her hand still on his butt squeezed, causing him to make a small noise. She released him quickly laughing. Spinning she continued her catwalk passing other people who were listening and smiling at her antics.

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_I'm gonna walk outta here into the street_

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

She started tapping her hands against her skirt as she walked, winking at some of the people, but not looking behind her, because she knew Kevin was there anyway.

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_I'm gonna walk outta here into the street_

_Would you put up resistance_

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

Suddenly she stopped walking, turning towards Kevin who had to stop or he would have collided with her, she stepped forward, throwing her hands around his neck, their bodies smacked together. She looked up at him, singing only to him.

_I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans_

_I'm gonna walk outta here into the street_

_Would you put up resistance_

Silk smiled, raising an eyebrow at him. Kevin smiled down at her, shaking his head 'no'.

_Would it make a difference_

_Would you know the real me_

_Me and my old blue jeans_

She stood on her toes her left hand grabbed the back of his head, "No resistance?" she said, dragging his head down towards her.

Kevin sighed, his eyes focused on her mouth. "Not when it comes to you," he whispered then he leaned the rest of the way, her mouth meeting with his. She wrapped her arms around him tighter drawing her part of him to her, not caring who was watching. _I'm starting to like the light… very much._

**Okay sorry for the long wait …People come on, who wouldn't if they had the chance grab that booty…had to put that in there. Okay review. Tell me what you think…until next time…oh and the song is "Old blue jeans" by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana.**


	11. Flying Away

**Disclaimer: Okay so I was doing laundry and thought why not write the next chapter…I hope you guys like the story so far! I don't own any of the Hannah Montana cast nor do I own the Jonas/Janos Brothers…but man if I did…. well...let's just say I've got a bad imagination. Enjoy.**

Silk gazed up at the blue sky, watching the clouds float by. _I wonder what it would feel like to fly? _

"I wonder what it feels like to fly," a voice from behind her said.

Silk smiled and tilted her head back to look at Kevin, who was lying opposite from her on the grass. His head was close to hers. _How is it… this guy knows what I'm thinking? _

Kevin had one arm on his stomach while the other was behind his head. _It's been three weeks since our first day date, and he hasn't worn anything but regular jeans and those black sneakers, not that I'm complaining, he looks good. His white button up shirt is going to get dirty though._

Every other day they would meet at the park at 10:00 a.m. Some days they would just sit and talk, others they would go to lunch, museums, or just go shopping together. Then at 1:00 p.m. they would say goodbye and she would go back to her apartment to sleep so she could work that night.

This day though they stayed at the park lying in the grass, just gazing up at the sky.

Silk shifted herself, watching to make sure her white sundress didn't give any passerby's a glimpse of her black underwear, her red sandals were lying somewhere by her feet. She lifted her head before lowering it back to the ground. Her long hair was spread out on the grass, like she was medusa with a thousand snakes waiting to strike_. I'll have to take a shower before I go to work._

She felt her hair move and seconds later Kevin's face appeared above hers; he was lying down on his stomach now, his face inches from hers. He was playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"Why is your hair so long?" he asked curiously.

Silk turned her head to the left to look out at the people walking along the path. She sighed before looking back up at him. "It's really stupid…. my father used to read me this fairytale when I was very young…and after every time he was finished reading it, I would ask him a question, and every night he would answer the same way," she answered softly, now gazing at something beyond Kevin and the sky.

Kevin was quiet for a moment, deciding whether or not he should speak. However, curiosity won. "What fairytale?"

Silk grinned. "Rapunzel…I would always ask him, 'if I could be a princess like Rapunzel?' And he would always say 'you can be anything you want to be princess'…I don't know why that stands out to me, but for some reason when I think about my dad, it's the one thing I remember," she said softly.

Kevin was silent, waiting for her to speak again. She hadn't spoken much about her family, except the one time when she told him of their deaths. So he decided not to pressure her.

"I guess in some ways I wanted to be Rapunzel … to be a princess and to have some prince come and rescue me from my tower…" she paused finally looking back at him. "Kevin…I wasn't always like this."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Silk took a deep breath before continuing. _Please don't hate me! _"When my family died, I didn't have any other family that would take me in…so I went into foster care…let's just say I didn't go to most perfect family, the wife was a drug addict and the husband…he…"

Kevin smoothed her hair away from her face signaling to her that he was here for her and whatever she had to say.

Silk composed herself, her features hardening. "He was a child abuser, a rapist…He would come into my room while I would be asleep and touch me. That's how it started. Then he got more serious. I tried telling my foster mother, but she didn't care as long as he wasn't touching her. I even tried the police, but they said I was just a fourteen-year-old girl making up stories…. that's when I ran away," she paused before continuing, " I got on the first bus I saw…how was I to know it was going to California?"

Silk chuckled. "Man I was stupid…when I got here. I had no money, no food, and I was a runaway…. but I swore to myself that I wouldn't go back there. I would rather die first. So I stayed away from shelters and the police. That's when Destiny found me on a park bench sleeping," she swallowed hard, "Destiny brought me to Ronnie. They offered me a life of sin and survival …and I didn't think twice, so I took it," she said coldly, looking at him to judge his response.

Silk gasped surprised, not expecting Kevin to look down at her with such sadness and understanding.

"You did what you had to do…you survived. You are so much stronger than anybody I have ever met," he complimented.

Silk sighed closing her eyes, "Thank you."

"And I don't think it's stupid to keep your hair long because of Rapunzel," he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Silk smiled. "So if I was ever in a tower, would you come rescue me?" she teased.

Kevin smiled in response, "Yes, even the highest tower. Just tell me when to start climbing."

"And what about the witch?" she asked chuckling.

"What witch?" he asked puzzled.

"The witch that locked Rapunzel in the tower…you have to defeat the witch!" she exclaimed.

"Is that how the story goes?" he asked smiling at her enthusiasm.

Silk frowned. "Actually in the story, the witch cuts off Rapunzel's hair and fools the Prince, then knocks him off the tower. He falls into a thorn bush where he goes blind. Then at the end Rapunzel with her short hair finds her blind prince and shed tears because he's blind. Her tears cure him and he is able to see again…thus they live happily ever again," she said looking at Kevin embarrassed.

"Okay…then all we need is a witch, a thorn bush and a tower," he grinned.

Silk laughed, " You would go blind for me?" she teased.

"You said there was a happy ending right?" he asked cautiously.

Silk grinned widely. "Yes…don't you know all fairytales have a happy ending?"

Kevin looked straight ahead before gazing back down at her smirking, "Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her lips.

She brushed her lips against his, before laughing again which caused him to laugh as well. Their laughter was short lived as the sound of a phone ringing cut them off. Silk sighed sitting up, Kevin moved towards his phone next to his feet.

Silk shifted so she was facing him. He had a frown on his face looking down at his phone. _He must have a text message…doesn't look good!_

Silk scooted forward until she was leaning forward on his back, and her head resting on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she said glancing down at the phone, only to have him quickly shove it facedown on the ground.

"Nothing," he said his voice stone cold. He suddenly shifted to face her a very serious expression on his face, "Silk…the album is coming together sooner than we planned and they said that we would start our tour earlier as well."

"That's great!" she said excited for him, and then her smiled disappeared noticing his saddened expression, "Isn't it?"

Kevin cleared his throat. "Silk, I leave the day after tomorrow…. that's what my mom just text me, that I need to pack," he said gazing softly at her.

Suddenly she couldn't feel the warm gaze of the sun on her skin anymore. _He's leaving._ Silk nodded her head, and stood up quickly. She spun around and picked up her shoes, her back towards him.

"Silk…. come with me," he whispered.

She gasped, dropping her shoes and turned towards him making sure she heard correctly, "What?" she whispered back.

Kevin stood as well he walked towards her his hands cupping her face, "I said. …Come with me," he announced louder, his voice quivering a bit. He gazed at her urging her to say 'yes'.

Silk blinked. _He wants me to go with him…on tour?_ She bent down again and gathered her things, slipping on her shoes quietly.

Kevin picked up his belongings as well and offered his hand to help her down to the path. Once they got to the path they started walking towards the entrance of the park in silence.

Silk's mind was racing. _If I leave, I'm leaving B.C alone with Ronnie…but what if this is my chance. Ronnie couldn't touch me if I'm with Kevin…but Jake could and would…_

"Think about it," he said interpreting her thoughts.

She glanced at him as he gazed forward. _He doesn't want to pressure me into going, but I know he wants me to go, just like I so badly want to say yes. Just to be with him. I admit to myself that what I feel for him, I have never felt about any man. _

Sooner than expected they were nearing her apartment building. Silk quickly glanced at him, "I..."

He stopped her, placing a hand over her lips, "Please, just think about it, how about tomorrow you tell me your answer?" he said pleadingly.

She smiled weakly. "Okay, tomorrow it is," she quickly stood on her toes and kissed him before running towards the club, entering through the front doors. _I need to talk B.C! _

Most of the girls were nowhere to be seen. 'The Succubus' was not open during the day. 5:00 p.m. is when it opens. Silk waited in the main dressing room until they arrived. As showtime got nearer, some filtered in and out paying rapt attention to the girl sitting in B.C's stool. _Fuck them!_ She glanced down at her watch. _6:00 p.m. She should be here by now! _

Suddenly the door to the dressing room burst open and about ten dancers strolled in, including B.C.

Silk sat up straighter. B.C stopped in her tracks when she noticed who was sitting in her seat.

B.C walked towards her, "Your sitting in my seat," a frown plastered on her face.

_What no smile?_ Silk got up, allowing for B.C to sit down. Silk took the seat next to her, "B.C I need to talk to you about something…I need some advice."

B.C ignored her, putting blush on her cheeks, and fixing her hair. She was already set to go out with her black leather pants and halter top, her hair was in fixed curls, her make up dark. She looked at Silk through her mirror, "For weeks you ignore me and now you want to talk? …Sorry…but I have to go on now."

"What? Ignore you?" Silk asked confused. _Have I been ignoring her?_

B.C threw down her lipstick and finally glanced at her face to face, "Please, every one here knows something's up…I mean you haven't been 'Silk the Bitch' in a while…what I don't get is why you haven't told me anything…all the girls have been asking me and I can't even lie for you. I don't even have your back because I really don't know…I'm supposed to be your friend but you don't treat me like one," B.C yelled.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you now!" Silk said frustrated, casting a glance around the room and finding every girls eyes and ears on their conversation.

B.C shook her head standing up, "I don't care anymore…I don't want to know!" she said walking back towards the door.

"LILY!" Silk yelled standing up as well. The whole room seemed to gasp and Lily froze in her place, her back still towards Silk.

Silk closed her eyes for a second, and when she reopened them, all she could see was the cold piercing blue eyes of her former friend, eyes that were filled with anger.

_Oh shit!_ _What have I done? I broke the first rule!_

**Uh Oh…Snap!…So who guessed B.C was Lily?…Silk is in some trouble!!!! Poor Silk she has to make a hard decision and she has no one to talk to…What is she going to decide? Stay tuned and review!!!**


	12. Her Choice

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now I don't own anything .and it makes me sad, all I have to my name is my well. I don't own The Hannah Montana cast or the Jonas/Janos Brothers. So for the long wait but my life is crazy at the moment and I don't want to rush through this story.**

Every woman's gaze in the room burned into her, but her own gaze was captured on the figure of the girl who used to look up to her._ Shit what have I done!_

B.C turned to her fully, her piercing blue eyes narrowed into slits, "How dare you," she whispered in a deadly tone as her lips turned up into a sneer.

Silk sighed stepping forward, "Look..." she stopped as B.C stepped forward until they were nose to nose.

"HOW DARE YOU...of all people! You were the one who told me to give up, to give in cause no matter how much I fight, I couldn't win!" B.C spat her voice becoming sharp.

Silk stood still, looking straight at her former friend without blinking. _I can't say anything! She's right I did tell her that. _

As B.C started walking forwards, Silk backed up glancing around her. All the girls in the room were waiting excitingly for something to happen. _They are all waiting to see me !_

Silk had backed up until her back hit the wall, now B.C had her full attention.

"You are the biggest bitch I have ever met. You walk around here like you own the place, like no one can touch you!" B.C sneered, shaking her head as if she was disgusted with her.

Silk looked at B.C's face, guilt eating at her gut, "I was wrong," she whispered softly.

B.C paused confused, "What?" she asked waiting to hear again three words that she thought would never come from the lips of her colleague.

Unconsciously B.C had backed off, allowing Silk breathing room. Silk looked around the room at the other girls who looked confused as well, her eyes landed back on B.C softening, "I was wrong. I was wrong about all of it. These last few weeks I've learned that you shouldn't stop fighting, that there's more to life then just yourself. That's what I was coming to tell you...everything. You're my best friend!" Silk said honestly, hoping that she could quell the anger of her best friend.

B.C looked at her, her eyes still cold as ice, "You were never my friend Silk. I wanted you to be but you never let me in. You don't know the meaning of friendship."

Silk winced as a dull pain went through her chest, and her eyes started to burn. I never meant to cut you out. She cleared her throat as she pulled herself together, "I understand," she whispered.

B.C turned and stalked away, the rest of the girls moving towards the door as well, when suddenly B.C stopped in her tracks while the rest of the girls walked out the door leaving only the two of them alone. B.C looked behind her, her eyes wide with a concerned look on her face. Suddenly the look was gone, she turned, raising her head high and walked out the door.

Silk was confused until B.C passed through the door and Silk was alerted to another person leaning against the frame of the door with a murderous look on his face.

_How long was he standing there? _

Silk stiffened as Ronnie entered the room slamming the door behind him. She kept her face like stone giving away no emotion.

Ronnie stormed towards her. She stood still knowing if she ran it would be worse. His left hand went around her neck and his body slammed into hers. He pushed her until her body slammed into the wall behind her knocking the air from her lungs.

As she gasped for breath, his left hand tightened and lifted her up, her feet dangling a few inches from the ground. She could feel his hand crushing her windpipe and his fingernails dig into her skin on her throat. _Crap I can't breathe_

He leaned forward until his face was next to hers, "You broke the rule! I would think you would have know better than that. But then again, you are one stupid bitch!" he snapped, his hands tightening even more around her neck, cutting off all air supply.

She tried to pry his hand from her throat but it was no use. She squeezed her eyes shut. _He's going to kill me this time. Kevin!! _

He removed his hand all of a sudden causing her to fall to the ground on her hands and knees. She rubbed her throat with her right hand while the other supported her weight and filled her long awaited lungs with the air it craved.

She slowly managed to calm her breathing when a force knocked her onto her back, and intense pain shot through her face. Blood filled her mouth and gushed from her nose. As she lay on her back she looked up at him as he stood over her glaring

She spit out a small part of her back tooth he had knocked out when he kicked her, "Kicking people when they're down has always been your specialty hasn't it…It just shows how much of a coward you are," she said glaring up at him.

He crouched down beside her, his face now calm, "You stupid bitch. You just don't get it do you. Have you forgotten? I OWN YOU!" he screamed, his face twisting into an ugly sneer.

Silk couldn't help but laugh, showing teeth that was stained with her blood, knowing that the situation was anything but funny, "You don't own anything! You don't own me, my soul, my mind, and you will never own my heart!" she sat up quickly and spat at him, covering his pants with her blood.

He stood up and walked over her towards the door, "You really think he's worth it? Huh? Fine that's the way you want it. I think it is time for a vacation. I'll just put B.C in your place," he said as he opened the door, he waved for someone outside the door to enter.

She rose to her feet slowly, the ache in her jaw and throat were excruciating. She watched as Vic and Theo, two of the bouncers for the club stepped into the room.

_Bastard _

"Please escort Miss Silk back to her apartment, and make sure she doesn't leave," Ronnie said grabbing her purse from the beauty station and retrieving her phone from inside.

Both of the bouncers stepped forward each grabbing one of her arms gently urging her forward. She was on good terms with both of the men but she knew they would do what Ronnie says, whether they like it or not.

"For how long boss?" Vic asked Ronnie when we passed him making our way towards the door.

Silk looked at him waiting for her sentence, her eyes like steel.

Ronnie smirked suddenly, "Three days," he said before waving them on out the door.

Her eyes widened _NO! Three days! ...BASTARD! _

________________________________________________________________________

When the door behind her slammed shut she waited only a second before she reached for her house phone and placed to her ear, when she didn't hear the static sound she reached for the telephone cable only to find it wasn't there. _Shit._

She ran to the door trying for the handle, it wouldn't move. The door was locked from the outside. Quickly to ran to her balcony and leaned over the railing to look down, and there stood Vic standing outside looking up, he waved to her before concentrating on the people moving about the street.

She cried out in frustration, she sat down on the hard concrete of the balcony her hands resting on the bars of the railing. _I'm in jail. I have to get out of here. He's gonna to wait for me tomorrow and when I don't show up, he's going to take that as my answer that I don't want to go or be with him!_

She stayed like that for hours, blankly staring down at Vic trying to come up with a way to escape it wasn't until some movement from below caught her attention. Vic had gone back inside the apartment building. She glanced over at the clock. It read twelve o'clock exactly. She watched waiting for him to return. Suddenly someone else came into view but it wasn't Vic or Theo, it was Jebb, one of the newer bouncers.

_He must have come to replace Vic. That's right Vic and Theo get off at twelve then the shift changes and other bouncers come in_. She glanced back over at the clock. _Five minutes...five minutes between the changing of shifts is all I have to get the hell out of here. _

Silk stood up, glancing around her she looked down at the fire escape, and it stopped just below the first floor window which means she has to jump the rest down. She sighed, "I guess I jump".

Moving back into the apartment she entered her bedroom heading straight to the bathroom. Leaning against the sink she winced, glancing in the mirror she could see the bruise forming along her jaw, and bruises in the form of handprints on her throat. She grabbed the small hand towel hanging beside the sink; turned on the water and wetted one end of the towel.

She gently wiped the blood from her face and nose. _I look like hell_. When she was finished she dropped the towel into the sink. She cupped her hands with water and rinsed out her mouth to get out the coppery taste of blood, and spit out the bloody water into the sink. She cut off the bathroom lights and moved to her bed.

She crawled onto the bed slowly and laid herself down gently laying on the opposite side of her hurt jaw. She didn't bother with the covers, or getting undressed, she curled up into a ball.

She laid there unable to sleep her throat and jaw was throbbing, she could have gotten up and gotten the pain reliever but she didn't want to move. _Besides I deserve this, I can't believe I did that...if I leave, I'm leaving B.C here with that monster, she'll never smile the same way again. He'll break her. _

She rolled over slowly laying on her back staring up at the ceiling; she gently turned her head to look at the dead rose that was lying on her desk. Her eyes were burning again, her heart felt like someone was squeezing it, but her eyes remained dry. _But I want to go...I wanna to be with him._

She squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and her body relaxed. Her decision echoed through her mind. She sighed as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Silk slept until noon the next day, she sluggishly got up and headed towards the kitchen, not bothering to change from the night before her white sundress had splatter of blood on the collar. She fixed her a bowel of cereal and moved to sit at the kitchen table. She sat there looking down into the bowel like it had all the answers to the universe. She stirred the spoon not really hungry.

The rest of the day went the same way, she sat on her couch for five hours staring off space, and then she moved towards the balcony sitting down on the hard cement and waited, the wind blew a soft breeze that moved her hair from her face. When the clock struck 11:30pm she quickly stood up and moved to her bathroom.

Looking in the mirror the bruise on her face was black and blue, she picked up the concealer, and softly she applied to her face until the bruise was no longer visible.

She grabbed her red flat sandals, a red silk scarf which she wrapped around her neck to hide the bruising and grabbed her cloak throwing it over her back putting the hood up to conceal her face. _11:58 any time now_. She glanced below only to see Vic striding towards her apartment. _Now!_ She quickly moved running down the fire escape as fast as she could move, once reaching the end she closed her eyes and jumped.

She hit the ground pretty hard falling back onto her back. _Oww_. She quickly stood and took off towards the hotel. She ran as fast as she could, her breathe coming out in puffs. _I have to get more exercise. _

Each pound of her heart matched her footfalls; finally she reached the hotel entrance. She passed by the hotel check in desk ignoring the call of the hotel clerk. She pressed the up button on the elevator, trying to catch her breath.

The ding of the elevator startled her before the doors opened. She jumped in pressing the designated floor and the doors slid shut.

She leaned her back against the elevator wall. The doors opened again singling that her ride on the elevator was over.

She stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the room that Kevin had told her he was staying at. She took a deep breathe before reaching up and knocking on the door.

When no one answered she knocked again, she waited for only a few seconds before the door was swung open to reveal a haggard looking Kevin, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms, his hair was a mess but he looked like he hadn't slept at all, and his eyes were blood shot. He opened the door with a crestfallen look, but when he saw who was on the other side of the door his face brightened a large smile coming across his face.

She wasn't able to get a word out before she was pulled into the room and embraced in his arms. She winced as her face brushed against his chest; she heard the door close behind her.

"Kevin I need to..." she said pulling away to look at his face. She slid the hood off her head.

Kevin suddenly turned and picked up his guitar that was lying on his large bed, "Hey, listen to this, my brothers and I was working on this song, and I was finally able to put my own touches to it."

"Kevin," she tried again before walking towards him, guitar strapped over his shoulder he reached for her pulling over to the small living area within the large room.

"Listen, this is great! I wrote this about you!" He said sitting her down on the couch and then sat himself on the footrest. He started strumming on the guitar and then started signing.

_I walk in the room _

_All I can see I you _

_Staring me down _

_I know you feel it too _

_Cause_…

"KEVIN!" she yelled standing up causing him to stop in his signing. A noise from behind a pair of double joining doors alerted her that they weren't alone. _His family is on the other side...Let them hear I don't care_

Kevin stood up putting down the guitar, "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly his hands coming up to rest on her shoulders.

She huffed walking away from him, when she was a few feet away she turned back, "Kevin ...I can't go!"

Kevin shook his head, "I don't understand. You're here! This morning I waited for you at the park and you didn't show, I thought that was your answer but you're here now! I mean."

"I can't go. I wanted to tell you in person, I'm sorry" she said turning back towards the door wanting badly to get out.

Before she had taken a step she felt a hand on her upper arm causing her to spin around, his face was constricted like he was in pain.

"Why?" he asked his voice breaking.

_It's time, no holding back_. She swallowed hard her own eyes seemed to go blurry for a moment before she blinked the feeling back, "The Succubus might not be much, but it's the only home I have, the people there are the only family I have left."

"I can be your family, my family can be your family!" he said pleadingly his hand dropping from her arm.

She looked away from him avoiding the look he was giving her, "Remember when I told you that Destiny found me on a park bench?" she didn't wait for him to answer, "The truth is Kevin. I was dying on that bench, I hadn't had food in over two weeks, I was weak and it was snowing, I was so cold my lips were blue. People walked by me and didn't even look at me," she turned to him finally judging his response.

He was listening to her, his eyes were asking questions of their own. The noise from next door seemed to stop.

She swallowed hard, "I was dying when Destiny found me. She offered me a life that meant survival, and I took it. I signed the contract; I sold my soul to the devil himself. The only way out Kevin is in a body bag. I owe Destiny everything, The Succubus is my home now."

She walked to him, reaching up so that she could place a hand on his check and gazed into his eyes that were swimming with tears, "You haven't told your family about me, have you? You tried so hard to save me, but I told you the first time, I can't be saved. My soul is too dirty to just be washed clean," she said her voice breaking.

He choked, "But you could try, I mean I'll help you. We could..." he said before the tears in his eyes started rolling down his cheeks.

Her eyes started getting blurry again but she pushed them back, "Remember the night when I told you not to go, not to walk out that door?"

He couldn't speak; his voice betrayed him so he just nodded.

Her lips quivered, "I should have let you," her eyes never leaving him as he moved to sit down softly on the couch. He sat there with tears streaming down his face, his eyes blood shot and staring down at his intertwined hands.

Silk moved sitting opposite of him on the footrest; she covered his hands with her own and gazed intensely at his face trying to compose herself.

"Kevin, meeting you, and being with you. I feel like I've gained something back," she said softly willing with her eyes for him to look at her.

As if he could read her mind, his eyes moved to her face, "Really?" he said smiling softly, "Because I feel like I've lost something."

She smiled back at him, reaching for the inside of the cloak pocket and pulled out something held within her hand, she reached out for him to take it.

He slowly reached his hand underneath hers, she opened her hand and a locket and chain slid into his hands.

He gasped, "No Silk, I can't take this," he said holding out his left hand for her to take it back.

She moved his hands into a fist around the necklace, "Please, I want you to have it."

He nodded opening his hands to study the locket before he stood up and pulled her with him. He looked down at his hands again before he slipped the locket off the chain. He put the locket down on the table and with the chain still in hand he slipped his purity ring off his finger and slid it onto the chain, holding it out for her.

"Kevin," she whispered before turning around and lifting her hair up. He moved the chain over her head and latched it behind her; it rested on top of her red scarf still tied around her neck.

As she still held her hair up she felt a fluttering kiss on the back of her neck, she shivered closing her eyes at the light touch.

"Till we meet again," his voice trembled, startling the silence that seemed to echo within the room.

She lowered her hair turning back around to face him, his face held a small smile, the same smile that still made her knees buckle. She stepped forward until she was a breathe away from him, "Make no mistake...I love you, so much. I will look back on this moment and know that I should have gone with you, but I can't leave the only family I have, you understand that right?" she whispered before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. She felt him nod.

She spun around her cloak flying out behind her and practically ran towards the door; she jerked it open when a small whisper met her ears. She didn't stop as she stepped through the doorway and closed it behind her without looking back into the room. Once the door was closed she ran towards the elevator, the doors nearly closing on her. Once she was safely inside she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, whispered words repeated in her head over and over again.

_I love you too...Miley _

* * *

The way back to the club was a blur; one moment she was walking out of the hotel the next moment she was entering the club through the employee entrance. She walked towards the dressing rooms. Suddenly she was knocked out of her daze as one of the dancers plowed into her knocking her against the wall, the dancer didn't stop or turn around to say 'sorry' she just headed towards the exit.

Silk shrugged it off climbing the steps to the main floor. She glanced around confused as all the dancers were running around grabbing stuff and rushing past her. It was chaos. What the hell is going on?

"SILK," a voice called out from behind her. Turning around she spotted B.C and Destiny heading towards her, pushing past a crowd of girls.

"What's happening? Why is everybody in freak out mode?" Silk yelled loud enough to be heard over the chaos as soon as the two girls were close enough to her.

"Someone's called the police; we have to get out of here," B.C started before the sound of sirens cut her off, her face horrified.

Silk gasped before making up her mind she turned towards both of the girls, "Go, go out the stage door. GO NOW!" she yelled pushing them in the direction.

B.C was about to refuse but Destiny grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the direction of the door just in time for the sound of the main entrance doors to burst open, and cops shouting freeze into the empty club.

Silk ran to the circuit box that was close to the dressing rooms, when she reached it she pulled on the lever, and the whole place went pitch black.

Suddenly a bright light was shined on her, "FREEZE," a male voice shouted.

Silk took off towards her dressing room. Even in the dark she could find her way there. Once she reached it she open the door and slammed it behind her.

She stood there with her back towards the door for a five seconds, her heart felt like it wanted to burst out of her chest, before the doors of her dressing room was kicked open and a bunch of flashlight beams were cast on her.

She raised her hands as another officer said to freeze and not to move. She did as she was told. _I hope B.C and Destiny got out fine. _

" Ma'me turn around slowly," a male voice shouted at her.

Silk slowly turned around, the flashlight beams blinding her. She chuckled at the spotlight.

_I'm not so innocent officer_.

**

* * *

**

.GOD..Silk is in the hands of the police!.She's an underage prostitute, this is not going to be pretty! Stay tuned for what's about to happen next!...and review!


	13. The Bottom of the Barrel

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat, but my ideas.I guess my imagination is worth something. I have no power over Hannah Montana Cast nor the Jonas/Janos Brothers. I have been waiting since Sunday to update this story, sorry for the wait.**

The room was cold as she paced around the small space. The mirror across from her stared back at the young girl who was now wearing a gray jump suit, her hair pulled back into a thick bun, her face completely clear of make up. She continued her pacing. She knew she was being watched, but she had to move otherwise she would go insane. She had been trapped inside this room ever since she was released from the hospital.

The police took one look at her neck and sent her to the hospital. Once she was there, she was forced to change into the ridiculous clothing and then was escorted here where she has been for the last three hours.

Every hour they would come in, wanting to talk. She told them to go 'fuck themselves'. She wasn't going to tell them anything.

She sighed running her hands over her face as the door opened and two tall white men came strolling in.

She stopped pacing watching the two in front of her as they sat at the only table in the room. The one on the right indicated for her to sit.

She jerked the chair from the table and sat down hard, "You can just give up. I don't know where Ronnie is," she said icily, giving both of them a glare.

The man on the right leaned forward laying his arms across the table, "Do you realize how much trouble right now, Miley Stewart?" he questioned glancing at her quickly before opening the file in front of him, "You're sixteen years old. You have no family to speak of. You ran away from your foster family and now you're an under age prostitute and we have several witness that can pinpoint you to that club."

Silk rolled her eyes, "Did you ever wonder why I ran away from that family?" she asked them questionably.

The other man cleared his throat, "We understand the circumstances that lead to why you ran, and we're sorry," he said looking at her guiltily.

Silk laughed loudly throwing her head back, "You're sorry? Please you didn't care," she leaned forward until she was sure they were looking at her, "I called the police and was ignored because I was just a child making up stories." Leaning back she gave them her best sneer crossing her arms, signaling that the conversation was over.

The two men looked at each other before standing up and moving around the table towards her and the man on the left pulled something out of the back of his pants.

She stood up as they approached, as soon as she saw what was in his hands she held out both arms in front of her as the officer placed the handcuffs on her. She didn't flinch as the cuffs pinched her skin.

"Miss Stewart, the judge is expecting you now," the officer on the left said as he grab her right arm and steered her towards the door.

_Judge? This isn't good! _

She was lead down a long hallway, passing several offices and officers who looked as they passed. She could hear the whispers as she passed _'That poor child'_ or _'what kind of monster would do that to a child'_ and her favorite _'that's the child prostitute'_. She snorted.

Soon they stopped before two large double doors and she was pushed through into a courtroom; everybody watched as she entered. Looks like the party started without me. She was ushered to a table and asked to remain standing.

"All rise for Judge Verton," a male officer announced standing beside the desk. Everybody in the courtroom stood up as a forty-year-old white woman walked to stand behind the judge's box.

"You may all sit," Judge Verton ordered taking a seat herself as everybody in the room sat as well. The judge intertwined her hands together and glanced at the young girl sitting at the defendant's table.

Silk stared right back her teeth clenched and her fingernails biting into her hands where she was clenching them too hard.

The judge sighed before speaking, "Miley Stewart, I have reviewed your case over and over again and there is only one option that I see that is fit. It is a tragedy about what happened with the Simmons family, but that is no excuse for your actions. This is not a trail Miss Stewart. There is no jury. This is a sentence that I myself will deliver."

Silk looked around the room, finally noticing there was no jury, but people only to witness her sentence. She gulped before turning back towards the judge, waiting for her sentence.

"As power of the court, I hereby sentence Miley Stewart to the Jefferson Girl's Detention Center until she reaches the appropriate age of release, depending on a psychological examination, court adjourned," the judge announced and the sound of the mallet hitting the desk was echoed throughout the room and in the young woman's mind.

_Two years. Two years locked in a cage _

* * *

Silk didn't hear the noise that surrounding her, she didn't feel the bus's movement, she just stared out of the window lost within her own mind. Only when the bus stopped moving did she snap out of her own little world. She stood up along with several other girls, some she recognized from the club; others were strangers she had never met before, but all as young as her.

Stepping off the bus she got a good look at her new home. It looks like a prison. A brick wall surrounded the whole estate with only one exit that was guarded by a large iron gate. The building itself was a large red brick building; she could already see that all the windows had some sort of metal gate on them.

She was still handcuffed and her feet were chained to the other girls, so when the girls in front of her were pushed forward, she had no choice but to move forward as well.

She raised her head, looking straight ahead she walked into the building, but not really seeing anything.

Soon each girl was released from the chain around their feet, their cuffs were not removed. Each girl was stripped and body searched and un-cuffed to shower.

Silk was dressed in her new gray short-sleeved shirt and matching draw string pants and drying her hair when one of the lady officers tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at the woman raising an eyebrow giving her a 'what the hell do you want' look.

"Miss Stewart, you have a visitor," she said walking towards the door, expecting Silk to follow her.

_HuH? A visitor? Kevin! _

Silk jumped up quickly moving to follow the woman. When they reached the door the officer stopped, grabbed her arm and ushered her to down a hallway to a door.

"Knock on the door when your ready to leave," The lady officer said before opening the door for her.

Silk walked into a room similar the interrogation room at the court except this room had a window that allowed the light to shine in and there was no mirror.

The person standing there was not who she expected, "Jake?" she said confused.

Jake was standing beside the window when she walked in but as soon as she spoke he moved towards her and embraced her, "Oh my God. Thank god you're okay. I heard about the raid, and I came as soon as I could," he said into her hair.

Silk gently stepped out of his embrace and walked around him trying to piece exactly what just happened, "I don't understand how this could have happened. I mean how did they know. Only a few people knew," she said running her fingers through her loose wet hair, "I mean there was Ronnie, and Kevin, and..." her heart stopped, and suddenly all the warm air went deadly cold and all her strength left her making her feel weak in the knees.

She gasped glancing at the young man standing a few inches from her, if she hadn't already figured it out; the smirk on his face would have given him away. "You," she whispered stunned. "You called the police," she choked out.

He closed the distance until he his body was touching hers and reached out to grab a piece of her hair, "I always loved your hair. So long. So beautiful," he whispered lustfully.

She jerked away fearfully backing up and maneuvering around the only table in the room. _I can't breathe_. Her chest felt tight, her eyes were burning her and her vision went blurry for a moment before she pushed back the emotion. _Not now_.

"Why?" her voice cracked, keeping the table between them

Jake chuckled, "Do you know that good Samaritans get rewarded. I mean they didn't need much convincing to allow me to see you. I told them that I was worried about you and thought that I should be the only person allowed to see you, cause it might be hard on your psyche," he moved around the table like he was stalking some prey.

She moved the opposite way around the table, the tightness in her chest grew until it felt like someone was reaching into her chest and squeezing her heart, and it hurt. Her breathing became harsher and quicker.

"Shush, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay," Jake said reaching for her only to have her run around the rest of the table towards the door and bang on it hard.

_Come on. Open PLEASE! _

The door opened immediately, Silk sighed in relief until his voice stopped her.

"I'll be back next week, and the week after that, and the week after that, I'll see you soon. I mean we have a couple of years to get to know each other a little bit better," he smirked.

A shiver went up her spine and her whole body went cold. She didn't dare turn around. She couldn't. The officer grabbed her arm pulling her towards another long hallway. It was a good thing the officer did grab her arm otherwise she would have been on the floor by now.

She walked forward, but with each step her heart seemed to crack. She couldn't breathe and her eyes were starting to go blurry again, her bottom lip quivered.

They stopped at a door with a small window at the top of the door and small sliding door at the bottom; the officer unlocked the door and pushed her inside.

Her back was to the door as it slammed closed with a deafening sound, a sound that would later haunt her dreams. The force of the door slamming closed seemed to shatter the last piece of her will; suddenly her knees hit the ground with a thud. Her eyes betrayed her as she blinked and warm tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

_I didn't know a heart could actually break_.

She couldn't stop the sob that came from her closed lips, and for the first time in a long time, she was scared and angry beyond belief.

_I was stupid to believe it would be different; I was a fool to believe in anything! _

With all her strength she suddenly brought both of her closed fists down on the ground, pounding on the floor. _Why?_ Her tears hit the floor, running down and over her nose.

She pounded again this time a little harder causing her hands to sting, "THIS can't be my life," she screamed into the empty room, "YOU PROMISED!"

"Why? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" She tasted her tears as a couple ran over her lips. _Dad, Mom, Jackson. Kevin. In the end everyone leaves. Dad, you were wrong, I can't be a princess. I'm too stained; too dirty. Happily Ever After doesn't exist._

She cried out, her tears turned hot on her face, her hands balled into fists on the floor and her back heaving from the sobs that took over her form. _I love you_, "I LOVE YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR!. I LOVE YOU...all of you," her lips quivered as she slumped to the ground unable to hold herself up anymore, her face touching the cold ground. Her sobs were causing her body to shake, and her tears ran a deep as the ocean, tears of everything she had bottled up inside.

Flashes of her family, her rape, the club, and Kevin kept circulating her in mind; _I know why I didn't want to remember, because it hurts too much_. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the memories, but with little success.

_Her bedroom door burst open as her father rushed in turning on the light. The six year old little girl stopped crying as her father sat down on the bed, running his hands through her hair. "Oh princess what's wrong?" he said softly. She looked up at him innocently "Daddy I had a dream". He chuckled "don't worry princess it was only a dream, you need your sleep" he stood up walking back towards the door. She panicked, "Daddy? Don't leave me! What if I have another dream?" he stopped his hands on the light switch, she couldn't see his face, he was only a shadow "Don't worry princess, I'll won't leave you, and if you have another nightmare, I'll just turn on the lights" she relaxed leaning back into bed, "Promise?" she said innocently. He turned off the lights, "I promise"_

_She violently stuffed her phone into her purse. Why did she have to go it wasn't fair. Moving towards her bed she heard the door creak open, she glanced towards the noise to find her brother was leaning against the frame shaking his head at her. She glared at him about to tell him to get out when he spoke, "You're such a brat, you know that the party is not as important as the picnic". She glared at him, "I'm the brat? Your girlfriend Karen called… she was asking where should she meet you in the park" Suddenly he ran towards her, and jumped on her slamming her onto the bed, she screamed, "GET OFF JACKSON!". He was about to put her in a head lock when their dad stormed in, "Jackson get off your sister". Her brother stood up, and when she got the chance she hit him hard on the shoulder causing him to yell. She whirled on her dad, "I hate this family! You're all going to ruin my life!" she screamed grabbing her purse and storming out the door towards the car. _

_She was beside her brother; her parents were yelling at her, as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the CD's on the floor. The sound of squealing tires sounded through her mind._

_She was trying to pretend she was asleep, maybe he would go away if she was asleep. She felt the hand slide up her legs under the covers and his weight move on top of her. She opened her eyes trying to push him off. She didn't want to. STOP! NO!_

_She was dancing in the club, her first night. The song was slow, sensual. I have to do this, right? The man in front of her looked up at her with hungry eyes like he could eat her alive. I guess he did in some ways; he was the first highest bidder._

_She gazed up at him her eyes widening, he spoke, "I saw this goddess walking toward me in an hallway, and she had this air about her, like no one could touch her. But that just made me want to touch her even more," he whispered._

_She stared at her best friend as she was backed into the wall. "You are the biggest bitch I have ever met. You walk around here like you own the place, like no one can touch you!" B.C sneered, shaking her head as if she was disgusted with her._

_He was choking, "But you could try, I mean I'll help you. We could..." he stammered before the tears in his eyes started rolling down his cheeks._

_Ronnie stormed towards her his left hand went around her neck; her body slammed into the wall behind her. His left hand tightened and lifted her up with her feet dangling a few inches from the ground. Intense pain shot through her face as blood filled her mouth and gushed out of her nose. "YOU stupid Bitch. I OWN YOU!"_

She covered her ears trying to block out the voices, the memories. _Everything that was done was my fault, I did it, not Silk...she never existed. _

"My fault," she sniffed softly to the empty room that held only a cot and a small dresser with a wall mirror.

She brought her legs up to her chest; her hands remained on her head as she laid there on the floor shivering as her tears continued to flow.

_I'm Miley _

-

-

-The End

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-Just kidding, how many of you were about to hurt me? ; ) Okay serious though this is the end of "For the highest Bidder" look for the sequel "To the highest Tower!" coming soon, I'm taking a small break to work on my other two stories Destiny's Choice and The Mind of the Heart ...Just so you know this story is sooooo not over yet!!! Thank you to those who have reviewed! you make my day!**


End file.
